Kissing is Harmless, Right?
by iska-omori
Summary: What happened while James and Kendall were trapped in the sheet after rolling Gustavo off the stretcher in Big Time Terror? Where will things go afterwords? Kames Kendall/James M for language and suggestive themes. Being Rewritten. !Ch. 2 updated!
1. Chapter 1

Hello. This, as some of you may know, was written a long time ago. Also I gave it a crappy ending. I'm here now, to appologize to all of you for such an ending. I am re-writing this entire story chapter by chapter and it will be in third person instead of Kendall's POV.

I hope that you all are happy and enjoy this story. (the ending will be much better I promise)

I will warn you ahead of time, this is writing, fan writing. You **_do not_** have to read this. You do not have to love this. This is slash fiction. Again, you do not have to read, or like this. Characters maybe some what out of character. This is fan writing. Not a show script. Nothing and nobody is perfect.

Thank you for your time.

* * *

_We're hip to hip, chest to chest, and now we're face to face._

That line from Rihanna's song Don't stop the music plays over and over in Kendall's head. As completely and oddly inappropriate a sit was for the situation he and James found themselves in. The sheet that they had tried to roll Gustavo off of and onto the wheeled stretcher with, was now completely entangled in their limbs.

"I can't be trapped in this sheet much longer!" James yelled thrashing about under the thin cloth and nearly punching Kendall in the face several times. His thrashing helps nobody and only made the entangling worse.

"James, calm down," Kendall said attempting to fight James's hands to his sides.

"I'm feelin' trapped! You know I get claustrophobic when I'm trapped!"

Kendall got a good grip on James's forearms and held them together in front of him, "Be quiet. You're yelling and Gustavo is going to wake up."

"Kendall, I can't stay trapped!" James cried loudly thrusting his hips towards Kendall's and inevitably making them collide.

Kendall felt the warmth of his friend's waist grinding into his for what felt like an eternity. He knew James probably had no idea what he was doing and just thought he was pushed against Kendall's stomach, which would have been any better either. Kendall's hands left James's and found their way into his hair. James was making so much noise at this point Kendall was surprised half the Palm Woods wasn't' awake let alone Gustavo.

"Kendall, let go of my-!"

James was cut off as Kendall's mouth crashed over his. It was a last chance effort to silence James and it worked. Both boys had their eyes open, each desperately searching for some sort of answer that wasn't' going to be found. Neither of them were breaking the kiss. James's eyes fell shut and he began moving his mouth slowly against Kendall's.

Kendall's internal voice, his conscience went crazy, "_What am I doing? James is my best friend, my brother. Why am I kissing him, how did this come to this? I'm not gay or even bi! I'm with a girl, I'm with Jo and I LIKE Jo. James is pretty attractive, but I'm not gay! I've honestly never thought of him like anything other than a brother. Why the hell do I like this? Y'know what, I'm just gonna let this happen. Let it happen and see where it all goes." _

James pulled away and looked at Kendall in a way that sent shivers down his spine.

Kendall could just hear all the questions with out answers boiling over in his mind, _"Shit, what if he's gay? Did I just lead him on? Is that why he never has a girlfriend? Wouldn't or shouldn't I know if he was gay? What if he isn't? How will our friendship be from now on? What will he think of me? Will he tell? My life is over…"_

"What the fuck?" James hissed coming down from his high.

"I don't know."

"You, I, We, you kissed me!"

Kendall knew that this was the point where he'd start regretting his actions, "I know I did!"

"What the hell, man?"

"I don't know!"

Gustavo grunted and James fell silent. He looked up in the general direction of where their boss slept on the bed above them. Terror passed over the both of them, but was quickly washed away with relief when the fat man resumed his snoring. Kendall turned over on his back and the sheet pulled tightly across his face making it hard to breathe. James turned on his back as well and the sheet spun free and both of them could now see the dark ceiling of the apartment.

"Kendall," James whispered.

"What?"

"This is going to sound weird, but, I kind of liked it."

Kendall knew James was referring to the kiss and secretly he liked it too, "It was so wrong."

"Secret then?" James asked.

"Secret," Kendal agreed just as footsteps thundered down the hall.

James and Kendall stood up just in time to see Logan jump into Carlos's arms like a girl. James battled the sheet off himself and said, "It's just us!"

Kendall tossed aside the sheet and pointed to Gustavo, "And Gustavo, who's STILL here!"

* * *

First part of re-write.

I know these chapters are still short. I'm sorry, but there is only so much I can add to each one.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello. This, as some of you may know, was written a long time ago. Also I gave it a crappy ending. I'm here now, to appologize to all of you for such an ending. I am re-writing this entire story chapter by chapter and it will be in third person instead of Kendall's POV.

I hope that you all are happy and enjoy this story. (the ending will be much better I promise)

I will warn you ahead of time, this is writing, fan writing. You **_do not_** have to read this. You do not have to love this. This is slash fiction. Again, you do not have to read, or like this. Characters maybe some what out of character. This is fan writing. Not a show script. Nothing and nobody is perfect.

Thank you for your time. **Check back regularly for upgraded chapters. It will not pop up as a new chapter alert when I renew these.**

* * *

Kendall and James acted like nothing had happened the day before. They went about their business and hardly spoke to each other. Everything was going swimmingly, until night time rolled around.

Logan decided to sleep in the living room on the orange couch because he had a cold. He didn't was Kendall to get sick, so by avoiding sleeping in the same room, he left. Kendall on the other hand lay awake staring up at the ceiling. His mind was too busy to sleep. The events from the night before were still fresh and running through his mind.

"Am I gay? Is James gay? Wouldn't I have known earlier? Would there have been signs? I'm dating Jo though. She's a girl. A girl I really like," Kendall's thoughts went over and over again rephrasing the same questions a thousand different ways.

"Kendall?"

Kendall opened his eyes and snapped out of his self interrogation to see James standing in the doorway of his room. His arms were crossed, as were his feet and seemed sort of, uncomfortable. "James?" Kendall asked sleepily.

"Mind if I come in?" James asked quietly.

"No, come in," Kendall said sitting up as James took a seat in Logan's computer chair, "What's up?"

"I've been thinking, and I can't sleep," James said plowing his hand through is already messy hair.

"About yesterday night?"

James nodded, "Yeah. I was actually wondering, could we do it again?"

Kendall felt his face heat up and a serge of excitement in his lower half. He didn't know what it was. Was it because James wanted to kiss him again? Or something else entirely?

James took Kendall's silence as rejection, "I understand, I'll go back to my room."

Kendall reached for James as he stood up to exit the room, he caught his wrist lazily, "One more, just to make sure there's nothing going on between us?"

"Yeah," James said taking a seat at the end of Kendall's twin size bed.

Kendall leaned in deciding to take the initiative. He was unsure as of what he should really be doing. It was no different than kissing Jo, accept the face James was a guy and his best friend. James bit his upper lip nervously and sort of looked at Kendall's mouth instead of his eyes. They bobbed and weaved in front of each other for a few seconds.

"Should I go first?" James asked hesitantly, not knowing if his best friend was waiting for him to make a move.

"We should go together," Kendall said setting his hands on James's shoulders and looking into his eyes. He'd never notice how brown and puppy like they were. They were cute and his eyebrows were bunched up in a way that said 'I'm scared and nervous, but it'll be okay'.

"One, two, three," James counted and on three he and Kendall pushed their mouths together.

The two sort of stay together awkwardly. No actual kissing was going on, just flesh on flesh. James started to back away but Kendall caught him with his hand on his lower back and pulled him back in.

James was surprised at first, but once Kendall's tongue flicked over his bottom lip, he was all in. He slipped his hand up into Kendall's hair and pulled lightly. His other hand found it's way to Kendall's cheek and he let his thumb massage just below Kendall's ear.

Kendall bit James's lip and he moaned deep down in his throat. Excitement was building rapidly between them and Kendall knew he had to stop before things went to far. He pushed James away slowly, breaking the heated kiss.

"Kendall," James breathed quietly.

"I don't think we can't do this," Kendall said licking his upper lip.

"I know."

"I really have to think about Jo and how she would take this sort of news."

James moved to get up, "I'll go back to bed."

"Logan's bed is empty, sleep in here," Kendall said gesturing to the empty bed across from his.

James smiled, "What happened to 'we can't do this'?"

"Shut up and go to sleep," Kendall said flopping back on his own bed.

James crawled into the empty bed and was asleep in minutes.

Kendall lay awake for only a few minutes after James's soft snoring filled the room. "What am I going to tell Jo? I think I might be gay. Is this what denial feels like?" he wondered just before drifting off.

* * *

Second part of re-write.

I know these chapters are still short. I'm sorry, but there is only so much I can add to each one.


	3. Chapter 4really 3

**Authors Note:** Forced mysef to write tonight. I knew I had the story in me. Here yall are! Be sure to check out my profile for my OC's from my other stories.

Kendall and James Don't like don't read.

-marinates in loving reviews-

* * *

**Summary:** What happened while James and Kendall were trapped in the sheet after rolling Gustavo off the stretcher? Where will things go after words? Kames Kendall/James M for language and suggestive themes.

* * *

I woke up with Mom, Katie, Carlos and Logan standing over me. To be honest I was really afraid of what was going to come next. "Kendall, can you explain this?" Mom asked gesturing to Logan holding his laptop.

There was a dark video on pause. Logan clicked the play button and I saw the doorway, empty and deserted. Then James appeared, arms folded and one leg over the other. The sound must have been turned down or off because I couldn't hear anything.

"What is this Mom?" I ask and she points fiercely at the screen.

James sits down at the desk in Logan's chair. The sound is obviously off because he was talking right next to the computer and there was still no noise. All I could see was the side of James and then the computer moved when he got up. James must have tripped on the cord and turned the whole set up.

Katie cleared her throat and stared at the wall behind my bed.

"What is this?" I demand.

"I forgot to shut off my web cam last night." Logan said solemnly.

_Of course he did. The one time Logan forgets to shut off his cam and or laptop and I get caught tonguing up James. Did they already talk to him? Can I lie my way out of this?_

The camera showed me grab James' arm and then he sat down. From the angle it looked as if I may have just been talking to him. Then James spoke and I came in for the kiss.

_Shit, there was no denying it, I could never lie my way out of this one. The evidence is to clear._

We parted moments later. _Thank god the cam wasn't able to see me pulling James closer. _James ran a hand through his hair and then began to leave. I pointed to Logan's bed and he walked off camera to sleep on Logan's bed. I laid back down and went to sleep.

I could feel the heat on my cheeks, the attentive stares from my family and friends. I didn't want to talk, I wanted to erase their minds and that video. I wanted it all to be gone, but that'd never happen.

"I always thought James might be, Y'know, but not you Kendall." It was Katie that spoke, her eyes dead on a poster by my bed.

"When were you going to tell us?" Carlos asked pulling the ends of his shirt. His eyes darted about the room, he seemed to look at everything but me.

Logan was silent accept for the sniffing now and then from the snot running down his upper lip form the cold.

"Kendall, Hollywood will destroy you without this in the way. I have nothing against it, but I think you should think this over. Think long and hard." Mom folded her arms, she was the only one to keep my gaze dead on.

I felt like crying. I didn't want them to know what happened between me and James. We were done, we called it quits, but now, now it's all gone to shit. Katie is embarrassed. Carlos and Logan will probably never look at me the same again and James, god knows if he's been talked to or not.

"What about Jo?" Logan whispered.

I flopped back on my pillows. I had been asking myself that since this whole thing started the night before. "Everybody please leave." I muttered to the ceiling.

"Breakfast will be ready in about an hour." Mom said closing the door with a soft click.

James cleared his throat and coughed. He had been asleep the whole time. "Got any water?"

I pointed in the general direction of my nightstand where a bottle sat unopened. I heard the bed creak and James stand beside my bed guzzling water. "What's up?" He asked.

"I'm freakin' out!"

James pulled the pillow off my face. "Why?"

"Everyone knows." I whisper turning to face the wall in despair.

The bottle of water fell to the floor and made a gluging noise as the contents emptied onto the wood floor beneath my bed. "What?"

"They all know about us. What we did last night was caught on Logan's web cam. He forgot to shut it off."

James was quiet and when I looked to see what he was doing, he was in the small corner between the wall where me and Logan's closet began and the end of Logan's bed. There was a blanket over his head and I could hear small whimpers. I felt so bad for all of this. Like somehow all of it was my fault and I had just ruin James' life.

* * *

Review, let me know what you think. ~Iska

**Be sure to check out my profile for my OC's from my other stories.**


	4. Chapter 5 really4

**Authors Note:** Just finished writing down all the songs for a playlist for this fanfic. Yes they are rather ranom at times. Most of the BTR is for voice reference when writing.

**Playlist:**

Pitbull - Hey Baby (drop it to the floor) Ft. T-Pain.

Escape the Fate - Issues

Big Time Rush - Worldwide

Big Time Rush - Stuck

Big Time Rush - Oh yeah

Utada Hikaru - Beautiful World (Japanese)

Utada Hikaru - Deep River (Japanese)

Utada Hikaru - Keep Tryin' (Japanese)

The Ready Set - Love like Woe

Ayaka - Why

Big Time Rush - Boyfriend

Utada Hikaru - Final Distance (Japanese)

Big Time Rush - Famous

Big Time Rush - This is our Someday

Love Automatic - Fight Alone (Main Theme Song)

**AN2:** If you have trouble finding Fight Alone by Love Automatic go to PureVolume . com the website is tottaly free and trustworthy, you don't have to sign up or anything to listen to music. **Don't get them confused with Automatic Loveletter. **

Kendall and James Don't like don't read.

-marinates in awesome mega super inspiring reviews-

* * *

**Summary:** What happened while James and Kendall were trapped in the sheet after rolling Gustavo off the stretcher? Where will things go after words? Kames Kendall/James M for language and suggestive themes.

* * *

James started wailing in this horrible way. It sounded as if a duck was quacking through one of our voice synthesizers on high bass. I tried to touch his shoulder and somehow he managed to sink farther into the corner. "James, you got to get up."

"Fuck off, Kendall."

The door opened and Katie popped her head in the room. "Breakfast is ready."

"Tell him that," I spat pushing past my little sister and walking to the kitchen.

Mom had pancakes and bacon piled on a plate while playing keep away with Carlos. I took a seat at the breakfast bar and they all stopped what they were doing. Logan shifted a seat down and Carlos sat in one of the chairs on the sink side. Mom flipped a few more cakes and set the plate on the tiled counter.

"Do you want me to get plates down?" Logan asked pointing at the cupboard by the oven. Mom nodded and Logan got the plates.

I heard thumping and wailing to my left. I turned to see Katie dragging James by the foot down the hall to the kitchen. I turned back to intently staring at the bar top. Carlos helped Katie prop James up in the chair beside me.

Logan set two plates down in front of me and James but Katie took James's and put it back in the cupboard. "I don't get to eat now?" James snarled looking at everyone through bleary eyes.

Katie slapped down the blue and green dinosaur plate and a cookie monster cup. "You can still eat. Just thought maybe you'd like these better."

James smiled a little bit and watched as Mom poured juice in his cup and set food on his plate. His smile made me feel better. Like I didn't destroyed his life.

Halfway though breakfast Katie cleared her throat. "How long has it been going on?"

"Katie!" Mom clipped.

"It's fine Mom. Not very long, just yesterday night."

Logan cleaned his plate in the sink, "When Carlos, Bitters and I were downstairs?"

"Yeah, it was a quick thing. I was just trying to shut him up." I said picking at my bacon.

"Last night?" Carlos asked.

"Just to try it again. We…"

James stood up and slammed his hands on the counter, "Can we stop talking about this?"

The room fell silent and James stomped off to his room. I found myself watching his ass move.

Dear God, Kendall. You have got to be gay or bi because of Jo. No, not thinking of Jo.

"So you're gay?" Katie asked pouring herself some more OJ.

I ran a hand through my hair. "I don't know." I walked back to my room and found James on my bed, wrapped in my blanket, shaking. "James?"

"What are we, Kendall?"

"I don't know."

"I don't know isn't a good answer. What are we?"

I closed the door with my foot. "That's the thing, I don't know."

"Do you love me?"

"As a brother."

James snorted. "Right."

I sat down and pulled the blanket off him and let it pool on the floor.

"Hey! Give it b-"

I smashed my mouth over James's and pushed him down on the bed. "I love you James. I just never knew it."

* * *

Review, let me know what you think. ~Iska

**Be sure to check out my profile for my OC's from my other stories.**


	5. Chapter 6 really 5

**Authors Note:** Come on guys! More feed back woul dbe loved!

-marinates in reviews-

* * *

**Summary:** What happened while James and Kendall were trapped in the sheet after rolling Gustavo off the stretcher? Where will things go after words? Kames Kendall/James M for language and suggestive themes.

* * *

Gustavo kept eyeing James and I while we were singing. Kelly would lean over now and then to talk to him. I was paranoid that it was about our relationship but it was probably really about how we were singing.

"Kendall." Gustavo said leaning into the microphone. "Can you come out here? The rest of you do whatever."

I opened the door and stepped out. Gustavo muted the room and looked over at me. "I've heard rumors."

"About what?'

Kelly cleared her throat. "Some stuff was said about you being gay."

I folded my arms. This must have been what my mom meant by Hollywood would destroy me on it's own. "Okay?"

"Is it true?" Gustavo asked.

Was it true? Was I gay? I had to give them an answer.

"Bi sexual, I guess."

Kelly ran a hand through her hair and grabbed a fistfull. "Kendall, this is going to ruin Big Time Rush."

"What, how?"

"Look, the gay community is looked down upon by a lot of people in general. It's even more difficult when you're famous. Can you handle hateful glances and gossip?" Gustavo asked.

"I'll have to I guess."

Kelly snapped her fingers. "Y'know what, we'll hide it, all of it."

"What! How?" Gustavo looked at his assistant.

"He said he's bi sexual. So that means he likes girls too. So when ever he appears in public he'll just act like any other straight guy. People will never be able to tell."

"Just don't go checking out any guys in public." Gustavo said.

I shook my head and laughed. "I'm not interested in any other guys."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm only interested in one guy."

I could see the guys pushing their ears against the glass in attempts to hear our conversation.

"Well, who is it?" Kelly asked.

I looked at James. His face was pushed against the glass making his cheek look super chubby. I didn't want to ruin his life to by outing him in the situation. I didn't know if he was gay or bi so I wasn't the one to tell. "It's a secret."

Gustavo sighed and slapped a meaty hand to his face. "Well keep your secret romance under the radar."

"Deal." I said opening the door to the recording booth and stepping inside. Immedatly I was bombarded with all sorts of questions.

"What was that about?"

"What'd they want?"

"Are we doing something wrong?"

I held my hands up. "Whoa, whoa, calm down. It was about y'know."

The booth fell silent and James looked at me with pleading puppy dog eyes.

"I didn't tell them anything important." I said to the group so it didn't look like I was talking to just James.

* * *

Review, let me know what you think. ~Iska

**Be sure to check out my profile for my OC's from my other stories.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note:**

To the Anonymous user under the pen name JJ,

Why do you feel the need to review back after I deleted your unwanted and rude review? Obviously I deleted your comment because it was 1.) Unhelpful and 2.)Unnecessary. Also, why did you feel the need to come back and read my reviews on this story, that you dislike so much, to see if I deleted it? I don't feel it's any of your business as of what I do with my reviews.

Matter of fact, if you are reading this, why are you still visiting my story if you hate it so much? What point are you trying to prove by telling me this story is disgusting? I won't stop writing on it and I'm not breaking any rules by doing so. Therefore you can't stop me from writing it. Do you hunt down and criticize all the other JamesxKendall stories too? What about CarlosxLogan or any variation of the four guys in combination? Because if you do, you aren't changing anything in the world, you're just wasting your time. On a final note, why don't you have the guts to actually use your real account or make and account to leave nasty comments?

**Authors Note 2: **Thanks to everyone who has reviewed positively and or helpfully. Thanks also to all of you who have alerted and faved.

* * *

**Summary:**What happened while James and Kendall were trapped in the sheet after rolling Gustavo off the stretcher? Where will things go after words? Kames Kendall/James M for language and suggestive themes.

* * *

"I still haven't told Jo about us," I said sitting by James while doing science homework.

"Do you have to?" James asked looking at me with those huge brown eyes.

I rolled my greenish brown eyes and let them linger on a spot on the ceiling. "Of course I do. She'll find out eventually if I don't."

"And that could be ugly."

I smashed my head down against my science book and groaned. "Why can't I have a normal life?"

"Sorry dude."

"It's all your fault!" I exclaimed jokingly.

James jumped up and pointed at himself. "Who, me?"

"Yeah! You." I said standing as well, and poking him in the chest..

"Don't touch the body," James warned rubbing at the poke mark in his shirt.

"Or what?"

James looked bewildered when I poked him again. "This!" He said flying at me and tackling me onto the couch. We wrestled around arguing about how I shouldn't touch him without permission until Katie walked in.

"Hey, love birds, calm down."

I stood up and pulled my pants up. "We aren't love birds."

"Uh huh. You got a little," Katie pointed at her neck under her ear. "right there."

James's hand slapped to his neck to wipe it off. The mark still didn't come off. "Is it gone?" He asked shoving his neck closer to Katie.

"Nope. Looks like a bite mark."

James glared at me and I shrugged. "We didn't say no biting."

Katie laughed and strolled off to her room. James looked furious, "You bit me."

"So?" I asked.

"So, I'm going to bite you back!" James yelled lunging at me.

I dodged and ran for the kitchen. I held up a pan in defense, he grabbed a pot. We stepped around the kitchen until my back was facing the entrance to the living room. Then I took off for my bedroom. James was in hot pursuit until Katie's doorway. I looked back and he had fallen on his face, looking past his feet I saw a pair of gray and pink Sketchers. Katie poked her head out and looked down at our fallen friend.

"Oops, my bad."

"Thank you baby sister," I said stepping over James to get back to the living room.

James caught my foot and tripped me, I began to crawl away but her pulled me back. He started to crawl up beside me but I wiggled away from the grasp he had on my belt. I made it all the way to the orange couch in the living room before he caught my foot and forcefully pulled me back four feet.

"Bite me, will you?" James laughed and bit the tender flesh of my shoulder.

It took all of my will power not to yell or scream or cry. I don't think he meant to hit the soft area but he did and he was bound determined to make his point.

Katie walked out of her room and made a gagging face at us, "Can't you guys answer the door?"

I looked at the door. I hadn't heard anyone knock or ring the bell. "James, get off," I whispered but he just kept biting.

Katie opened the door and Jo was standing there with a Frisbee in her hand. My life was over. Her eyes fell on James on top of me biting my shoulder and me, probably looking redder than usual, laying underneath him.

Katie covered her mouth and looked at me with pleading eyes. I knew she wasn't thinking when she opened the door. She had no idea it would be Jo.

"Oh my god!" Jo exclaimed, "What are you doing?"

James spit my shoulder out of his mouth and fell back on his butt. "Jo!" He yelled.

"I can explain," I said leaning up on my elbows.

* * *

Review if you'd like ~Iska


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: **Sorry for the chapter 6 confusion and this long AU note! v.v. I removed the Notice because it was bothering me.

I'll try not to keep you guys hanging to much, m'kay? I have to try and keep the guys in character while writing them into the story where their gay. Oh, and if Jo or Katie get a little out of character please don't hate on me! I don't pay as much attention to their actions as I do the guys.

**Thanks to the annoymous reviewer _Lexy_**_, _who told me the eye colors of the guys. I knew Kendall's was green but sometimes they looked a little brownish tinted. Probably just the camera though. What color are Katie's eyes, I think their brown, but if anyone knows, please tell me! Thanks for telling me the guys though!

**Thanks to _BTRgirl16 _**_for the story alert and fav this last update._

Update to the Playlist I listen to while writing:

**Alors on danse - Stromae** (French) (You absolutly must get up and dance with this song.)

**Mon Paradis - Jonatan Cerrada **(French) (You may have to go to youtube to listen to this, the video has footage from the Disney movie Robots becuase this song was on the french soundtrack, I believe. He looks pretty hot in this video and he's super cute when he smiles at around 2:57, its a quick flash of him, but it is worth it.)

**Pas le Temps - Jonatan Cerrada** (French) (Dunno if there is a video for this one.)

**A Chaque Pas - Jonatan Cerrada**(French) (Not so hot in this video on youtube...)

**Broadway - Goo Goo Dolls**

**Only Girl (In the World) - Rhianna** (It's catchy, what can I say?)

**Wasteland - 10 Years**

_ALWAYS REMEMBER, HATERS GONNA HATE_

* * *

**Summary:**What happened while James and Kendall were trapped in the sheet after rolling Gustavo off the stretcher? Where will things go after words? Kames Kendall/James M for language and suggestive themes.

* * *

"Explain? I'd love to hear it." Jo said taking a seat at the breakfast bar.

I sat up and ran a hand through my hair. _What was I going to tell her? Oh, by the way I'm gay now. No! I love James? I like you still but I'm don't want to date you? How was I gonna explain this?_

"Listen, Jo, Kendall and I were just messing around and we accidentally landed like that," James laughed and held his hands up defensively, "I'm not tryin' to steal your boyfriend or anything!"

Jo smiled a bit. "Why didn't you just say so?"

I smiled nervously. "I didn't want to say the wrong thing and make you mad."

Jo tossed the Frisbee at me and I caught it. I had to tell her, I had too. I couldn't hide it another day, "Listen, Jo, we need to talk."

"What do you mean?"

"Come on," I said pulling her into the bathroom off the kitchen. I sat her down on the toilet. "I'm gay."

Jo looked confused at first but then she began to laugh, "What? You're kidding."

"No. It's not your fault, I didn't know till the other day either."

"How are you just gay? Did you just wake up and decide this?" Jo asked scratching her head. "What about us?"

I paced back and fourth in the small room. She was burying me with questions I didn't know how to answer. Questions I had been asking myself for the last few days. "Listen, Jo, I don't know how it happened, it just did. I guess I've always been like this. As for us, I don't know how to deal with it."

Jo stood up and nodded, "So, we're breaking up?"

I looked at her nervously. Biting my lip I said, "Yeah."

Jo nodded exaggeratedly and sighed. She put her hand on my shoulder and patted a few times. "You and James. You're a cute couple."

I could have cried I was so happy. She was taking this news incredibly well. I pulled her into a hug and rubbed her mid back, "Thank you, Jo. Thank you for understanding. I still like you Y'know?"

"I know, but you can't have me and James."

"But.."

Jo shook her head and put a finger to my lips. "But nothing, just stay with James and see how things go?"

"Alright."

"In the mean time, I'll go visit the new guy up in 4K." Jo smiled angelically and reached for the handle. I stopped her just before she got the door open.

"Who?" I asked, jealousy washing over me.

"Just a guy, okay?" Jo pushed and opened the door. James fell in with Logan and Carlos.

Rolling my eyes I sighed. "Really guys?"

"Uh, we were just in the kitchen getting….," Logan said pointing into the kitchen.

Carlos finished with, "A plate!"

"Yeah, and we all tripped into the door just then. Weird right?" James laughed shrugging and pushing the other two out of the room.

Jo looked back at me with skeptical eyes. "See ya around, Kendall."

I walked out of the bathroom with her and to the door. I closed the door after her and slid down against it. Half the battle was over, now, I just had to survive the public.

James walked over to me and I looked up. He was smiling and holding a hand out. "Come on, we can do this," he said as if reading my mind about the public.

* * *

Review if you'd like ~Iska


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: **

**-**Is it weird that I look up and hunt for pictures of James just for his facial expressions to improve my writing? Does anyone else do this?

-I'm thinking of doing a song fic one shot to the song Just a Dream by Nelly. It'll probably be a James fanfic.

-Check out my profile for a funny pic of James Maslow and I felt it was appropriate. It's titled _Don't like slash?_ and it should be just under my info and stuff. IT"S WORTH IT.

**Thanks to Twlightgirl434 and HeyPeople76  
**_for the story alert this last update._

_ALWAYS REMEMBER, HATERS GONNA HATE_

* * *

**Summary:**What happened while James and Kendall were trapped in the sheet after rolling Gustavo off the stretcher? Where will things go after words? Kames Kendall/James M for language and suggestive themes.

* * *

**BEFORE YOU READ!**

**READ THIS BEFORE READING OR REVIEWING!**

I'm aware the events in this and coming chapter may not exactly match up with those of the TV episodes. The time lines are off, and I'm sorry. I'll try to stick to them as best as I can, but hey, this is called fan FICTION for a reason. Right?

Sooooo, time jump to the present as we prepare for Halloween. Let's just assume that Halloween was like three or so days after the guys got back from tour, m'kay? Okay.

Sorry about all the memos and stuff...forgive me. V.V

* * *

I pulled James into my room and pushed him down on the bed. We hadn't been able to get any together time during the entire tour. There were to many fans stalking us, the stage crew, our security and everyone else from here to Japan.

"Never again," I sigh falling beside James.

James looks over at me and smiles, "You know we'll have to again eventually."

"Maybe by that time the world will accept us," I joke.

"Like that'll ever happen."

We laugh together at first and then we realize we're laughing together. I begin to snort and so does James. I was laughing so hard at one point that I had to bite my pillow to keep from pissing myself.

"What was so funny?" James asked through a barrage of tears.

"I don't remember!" I wheezed as our laughter was begging to subside.

We came to a silence, "How are we gonna do this?" I asked.

"Do what?"

"Us."

James bit his lip and began licking the bottom one nervously. "You're the smart one, you figure it out."

"I'm the smart one? You aren't stupid."

James rolled his eyes, "I meant you're better at relationships."

I tilt my head and give him a 'oh yeah?' look, "How so?"

"Dude, my last real relationship was in 8th grade. I was 13, man!"

"Yeah, why is that?"

James scoffed and stood up, "You know how many girls chased me around. Look at this face." He proceeded to do the handsome hand face gesture.

"So what, they chased you, and?"

"Well if I went out with one girl, I might cause a riot. Jealousy is a powerful thing my friend."

I shrugged. He had a point. "Okay, so is that why you are gay now?" We had never discussed the topic of James' gayness. Of course everyone knew I was bi because I obviously liked Jo and other girls in the past, but for James it had just never come up.

James took a seat in Logan's computer chair and kicked his feet up on my headboard. "Well, it all started under the sheet that night. I had been thrashing about when you kissed me. Of course it was weird at first, but then I began to like it."

"I was there, remember? Get to the point?" I interrupted.

James rose one soft brown eyebrow. "You asked, remember?" he said annunciating the word remember to mock me.

"Alright…"

"Well, from that night, I guess I've just been bi."

"So basically, your story is the same as mine. We just didn't know until we tried."

James nodded and we were silent for a while. He twirled about in the computer chair and I starred up at the ceiling.

"Hey, do you wanna see if Mama Knight will let us share this room?" James suggested.

I sat up and starred at him. "And put Logan and Carlos together? They'd kill each other."

"Point proven. We could always try though."

"I dunno."

"If you don't wanna, that's cool. But Carlos' snoring is getting worse by the day. I'm just sayin'."

Rolling my eyes I glared at the back of his head as he spun in the chair. "Guilt tripping me now?"

"Maybe."

"I'll go ask." I got up and walked down the hall.

Katie and Carlos were sitting in the hallway discussing Halloween costumes and for some reason the price of puppies. There was no way Bitters would let us have an animal in the apartment. He hated us as is. Mom was cooking lunch in the kitchen when I leaned over the breakfast bar.

"Hey, Mom," I said in the cutest voice I could muster.

"What da ya want Kendall?"

I smiled big and cheesy, "Just a tiny itty bitty thing."

"Uh huh."

"CanmeandJamessharemyroom?"

Mom stopped and set a few plates down, "Again, and a little slower."

I sighed and slammed my face into the tiled bar, "Can me and James, share a room?"

"Sure," Mom said pulling a pan of chicken nuggets out of the oven.

"Ahhh man….wait you said yes?"

Mom nodded and shrugged, "But you'll have to take it up with Logan and Carlos too."

My jaw went slack and I turned around to see the two in question were stand behind me with arms folded, "Heh, guys?"

"Three days," Logan held up three fingers.

"If we don't murder each other in three days, it'll be permanent," Carlos said.

I held my hands together. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

James came out of my room and over to the kitchen. "So?"

"They said yes!"

James did a victory arm pump and grabbed a hot chicken nugget off the pan. He stuffed it in his mouth and then spit it out waving his hand at his mouth. He wasn't the brightest crayon in the box at times, but he was my crayon.

* * *

Halloween was briefly mentioned in this chapter, but it will become more of a topic. Promise. Review if you'd like**. ~Iska**

**I REPEAT: **Check out my profile for a funny pic of James Maslow and I felt it was appropriate. It's titled _Don't like slash?_ and it should be just under my info and stuff. IT"S WORTH IT.


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: **

**-**I wrote the oneshot fanifc I mentioned last chapter. Go check it out!

-Check out my profile for funny pics of James Maslow and Kendall Schmidt. They are titled _Don't like slash?_ and _Don't like slash? #2_

**Thanks to Twlightgirl434, HeyPeople76, StillLovely, caohbe, Lexy, Music4ever1617, and The Savage Soul **_for the story alerts, favs, and reviews this last update._

_ALWAYS REMEMBER, HATERS GONNA HATE_

* * *

**Summary:**What happened while James and Kendall were trapped in the sheet after rolling Gustavo off the stretcher? Where will things go after words? Kames Kendall/James M for language and suggestive themes.

* * *

**BEFORE YOU READ!**

**READ THIS BEFORE READING OR REVIEWING!**

I'm aware the events in this and coming chapter may not exactly match up with those of the TV episodes. The time lines are off, and I'm sorry. I'll try to stick to them as best as I can, but hey, this is called fan FICTION for a reason. Right?

**READ: **Fast forward in time a few days and Halloween has approached. I didn't really get how in the episode it was like an alternate world type thing and they just changed into these 'monsters'. Yeah….so in this fic their just dressing up and going to the party thing for Griffin.

* * *

"James! Hurry up!" I yell towards the bathroom.

"Hey! It takes work to look this good," James exclaimed flinging the door open and showing of his handy work.

"The teeth are too big."

"Oh come on!" James said stomping his foot and lifting his cape over his face, "Best vampire _you've_ ever seen."

"Best looking, I'll admit, but, as for the costume…eh."

James cocked an eyebrow. "Did you just call me hot?"

"Don't look to far into it," I grumbled.

"It's been almost two whole months we've been together, its about time you admitted it."

I pushed James against the bathroom door and pin him in with my forearms, "James, it's not like I don't want to show you affection. I do, trust me, but it's still awkward."

James went serious and his eyes darkened. His regularly wide open eyes were now half closed, "I know Kendall, but if I don't get some sort of attention sometimes, I don't know how much longer I'll last."

"So you're just giving up on us because you can't get my attention all the time?"

He rolled his eyes and tightened his jaw, 'No, it'd be because I NEVER get any attention. It's just like we're friends."

"Maybe we should stay just friends then," I pushed off the door and walked out of the apartment.

I reached the lobby and leaned against the doors to the pool. The lobby was deserted because it was nearly 9pm. Our concert was at midnight, and I didn't know if I'd be able to sing under these conditions.

Logan came limping through the lobby. "Hey! Have you see Lightning?"

"The dog?" I ask.

"Yeah."

"No, why?"

Logan hung his head in defeat. "He took my prosthetic arm."

"Why not just dress up your real arm and use it?"

"Because…then I couldn't freak people out by 'ripping' my arm off and touching them with it." Logan wiggled his real arm out of the sleeve.

"Check by the pool," I suggested pointing to the pool.

Logan nodded and limped off towards the deck chairs.

_I can't give him anything. We have no privacy, and when we do, I fear someone will sneak up on us and see us. There is no way I can keep this up. James will just have to accept this._

In the few moments I was thinking to myself James came through the lobby in his vampire attire. We glared at each other for a few moments and he went out to the pool. I watched him approach the new girl we had seen this morning.

"Are you from Tennessee? Cause, you're the only ten I see," James said sitting down across from the girl.

I rolled my eyes and stomped to the elevators. _If he was going to play like this then let him. I don't care. Hope he's happy with her or who ever in the end._

* * *

**Sorry about shortness but I suddenly got all weirded out and I fell kind of upset right now. ~Iska**

**REVIEW IF YOU"D LIKE**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note: **

**-**So due to popular demand and a great review response plus a dash of boredom I have updated for the second time today.

**For a lot of you this will be arriving in your emial boxes really late or really early in the day. Sooo sorry. But it is worth it.**

_ALWAYS REMEMBER, HATERS GONNA HATE_

* * *

**Summary:**What happened while James and Kendall were trapped in the sheet after rolling Gustavo off the stretcher? Where will things go after words? Kames Kendall/James M for language and suggestive themes.

* * *

**BEFORE YOU READ!**

**READ THIS BEFORE READING OR REVIEWING!**

**LAST TIME I"M POSTING THIS**

I'm aware the events in this and coming chapter may not exactly match up with those of the TV episodes. The time lines are off, and I'm sorry. I'll try to stick to them as best as I can, but hey, this is called fan FICTION for a reason. Right?

**READ: **Fast forward in time a few days and Halloween has approached. I didn't really get how in the episode it was like an alternate world type thing and they just changed into these 'monsters'. Yeah….so in this fic their just dressing up and going to the party thing for Griffin.

* * *

I sat in my room and thumped my head against the wall for at least twenty minutes. _I can't believe this is how it was ending. I yelled at him and he's flirting it up with the new girl_. I peek out my window to see him by the pool standing on a plant pot. _What is he doing? _The new girl is beside him talking, and now he's running. _Wait, is that a stake in her hand? Does she know this is Halloween and he's in costume?_

I jump up off my bed and make a mad dash for the front door. Mom and Katie were dropping things into a pot on the stove and it was smoking.

"Where ya goin', Kendall?" Mom asked.

"No time!" I flung the door open so hard I could hear it make a dent.

Just before I'm out of earshot I can hear Katie mention something about getting plaster and some paint. I push the lobby button on the elevator and tap my foot. It's taking to long.

The stairs are free and I take them three at a time. _God bless my fathers genes for giving me long legs. _Before I reach the bottom I can see James running past the last set of stairs and the new girl in hot pursuit. I was right, she **was **carrying a stake.

I don't want to call out to him and draw any attention. If I drew attention he might run from me too, or the crazy girl might turn on me. Ducking into a supply closet, I catch my breath for a millisecond. I know this supply closet opens up into the boiler room which opens up to another closet where James should be passing by.

I push open the stuck, water swollen door into the boiler room. I hop over pipes and wrenches that Buddha Bob has left lying around. I can see the door at the other end of the room, the door that will lead me into another supply closet. The only problem is a huge laundry cart sitting right in front of me.

"Come on!" I yell stamping my foot and diving into the cart.

Dirty towels and god only knows what else surrounds me. _Why couldn't I have just gone under it? Oh yeah, it was low ridding because it was so full. Why not around it? It blocked the room wall to wall because it was the permanent hamper cart and not a portable one. _I suck in a huge breath as I tumble out of the cart and onto the cement floor.

My hand rests on the door handle for just a moment as I yank it open and push some supplies out of the way. I force the door to the hall open and see James coming right at me. He can't hardly register that I'm there before I pull him into the closet.

James stands beside me in shock as I bar the door with a few buckets and a mop head.

"How did you?" James asked pointing to the door and the general direction of the lobby.

It felt good to rest as I slid down the door adjoining to the boiler room. "She's…crazy…had to….save you….," I said through huffs and puffs of air.

James knelt down in front of me and ran his hand through my hand and tugged at the back, "You, are a crazy son of a bitch."

I smiled half assed and let my head fall against his shoulder. He leaned closer and let me rest there until I had caught my breath.

"Why'd you come for me?"

"She was chasing you with a stake!" I exclaimed.

James covered my mouth with his hand and looked nervously back at the hallway door, "Do you want **her **to find us?"

"She was chasing you with a stake," I said quietly.

James smiled the smile that made my temperature rise. "I know," he said, "I couldn't tell if she was bluffing though."

"What if you were a real vampire and she staked you?" I asked.

James laughed lightly, "Dude, anyone would die from a stake to the heart."

"I was worried, sorry."

"It's fine. Now since we're alone and there's no chance of anyone finding us in here….," James rolled his eyes up to the ceiling and shrugged.

I pulled him down by the collar of his cape and forced him to kiss me. My hands found their way to his lower back and he adjusted his knees so that he was straddling me as he knelt.

James pushed me back for a minute and popped off his fake fangs and tossed them aside. He also removed his cape and gilded vest thing. We resumed kissing and he pulled my hat off.

"Your hair looks good like this," I whispered as he began chewing on my ear. "You should wear it like this more often."

I could feel James' smile against my jaw. "Yeah? Will it get me more of this?"

"Maybe."

* * *

**Quiet a bit longer. Hmm hmm hmm. Like smut in there at the end. I know how to keep y'all hangin'. heheheheheheheheheh. ~iska**

**Oh and PS, that girl from the Halloween episode was rather manish looking to me. Maybe it was the vampire hunter thing. Maybe it was just her. I dunno, but that horrible increpid(is this a word?) disgusting putride horrifying kiss that she and Sir Perfection aka James, shared will not, cannot, should not, could not and will not again be mentioned in anything ever to come in the history of anything Big Time Rush. I may be married but I envy and want to murder that girl for laying her lips (that were manish) on James David Maslow. ~Iska**

**REVIEW IF YOU"D LIKE**


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note: **

**-**I'm not sure how to end this story so, for a while I'll keep updating with chapters and I'll let you all know when the end is coming.

_ALWAYS REMEMBER, HATERS GONNA HATE_

* * *

**Summary:**What happened while James and Kendall were trapped in the sheet after rolling Gustavo off the stretcher? Where will things go after words? Kames Kendall/James M for language and suggestive themes.

* * *

James reached behind me and opened the door into the boiler room. We fell in and onto the dirty cement floor. James ground his waist into mine and I couldn't help but let out a moan.

"James, god damn it."

He smiled and went to work unbuttoning my pants. They were almost off when I heard Carlos yelling from the hallway.

"James! Kendall!"

James glared at the door and leaned up on his knees, "Shit…"

"Later?" I ask.

"You know it."

Carlos knocked on the supply closet door. "Are you guys in there?"

"Y-!" James covered my mouth harshly.

"Shush, what if there's someone else with him?"

I nod and point to the laundry cart, "Other door."

"The laundry cart?"

"No, on the other side," I sigh, get up and lift one leg into the cart.

James looked into the mass of disgusting towels and other fabrics, "We can't go around?"

"Blocked."

I took a deep breath and began wading through the odorous cloth. When I reached the other side I could see that James had pulled his pants off and stood in his boxers.

"What are you doing?" I asked seriously.

"I can't get my leg over the bin with them on."

I slapped my hand to my face and watched him crawl through the laundry. I just prayed he would come out with his boxers on. He was known to go into things and come out with out something else. Case in point, the concert training we did a while back.

James emerged clothed.

"Keep your eyes to yourself," he joked pushing me aside as he made his way to the other closet door.

I took note that he was wearing silk boxers. Red ones at that. _Damn did his legs look good. Sculpted in all the right ways and not to horribly hairy. His feet, damn his feet were perfect too. Could this man do no wrong?_

"Come on," James said from inside the closet.

"Coming," I reply and step over a few wrenches to join him in the closet.

We took one last look at each other before opening the door. I look like I had been mauled and he looked as if he'd been mugged for his clothes. Oh what everyone could think up from these appearances.

James opened the door and peeked out. He gave the thumbs up which meant all clear. We stepped out together but took separate routes off the first floor.

I ran into Logan and Kelly in the Lobby.

"Where have you been?" Kelly exclaimed.

"Sleeping," I said.

Logan threw his arms up. "Sleeping? We have a concert to do in ten minutes!"

"Where's James?" Kelly asked looking around.

I shrugged, "Dunno, guess he is busy or something."

James ran into the lobby and slammed the double doors closed that went to the pool, "Girls, so many, girls."

Carlos came out of the elevator and walked over to us, "Awesome, we found them."

"Well," Logan said but then gave up on his correction.

"Alright, you're all here. There's just one itty bitty problem. Griffin wants you guys not to dress up now," Kelly said closing her eyes and holding her clip board up over he head.

"I'm good then," I say looking down at my regular clothes.

"To the apartment!" Carlos cries and we all run for the stairs.

All four of us run into the apartment and to our respective rooms to put on normal clothes. Carlos wipes his face with a damp cloth that was wet with god only knows what. Logan strips down to his underwear in the middle of the living room and ends up putting his shirt on backwards. I tosses him a clean dish towel with some water on it to clean of his zombie make up. James falls over the couch while pulling on his black tennis shoes.

"We ready?" I ask and they line up in front of me. "Logan, turn your shirt around on the way. Carlos, button your jeans. James…you're fine."

James grins and looks proud of himself like he's six years old again.

"Let's go!" I yell pushing them out the door to meet with Kelly.

"Perfect!" Kelly said leading us down the stairs and out to the Palm Woods Park. "Best of luck!"

With that she and Gustavo, who appeared out of nowhere, pushed us on to the stage.

* * *

**James David Maslow = The sexiest Jew on this damn planet. ~iska**

**REVIEW IF YOU"D LIKE**


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note: **

**-**Little suspense maybe?

_ALWAYS REMEMBER, HATERS GONNA HATE_

* * *

**Summary:**What happened while James and Kendall were trapped in the sheet after rolling Gustavo off the stretcher? Where will things go after words? Kames Kendall/James M for language and suggestive themes.

* * *

The song ended and I was walking off stage with the guys when I was pulled aside by someone behind the curtains that closed of the back stage. They pulled my hat over my head and held it there.

"Don't touch James anymore," said a female voice.

"Who is this?" I demanded pulling at my hat.

The girl held the hat tighter and smacked me with her other hand, "Just don't touch him anymore."

"What are you talking about?"

She sighed, "I know what's going on between you two. I will tell everyone if you don't cut it off now."

I stomped my foot down on where I figured her feet were. I made a pretty exact guess because she let go of my hat and cried out in pain. I pushed my hat up and seen she was wearing a Halloween mask.

She saw me and made a mad dash for the crowd.

"What's up, Bebe?" James said pushing my arm when I pulled him away from the food table.

"Someone knows."

James let the food tumble out of his mouth and onto the ground, "What, how?"

"That was disgusting, and I don't know!"

James wiped his mouth and set down a bowl of grapes, "Okay, how do you know someone knows?"

"This girl, in a mask, pulled me aside after the concert and told me not to touch you anymore," I took off my hat and held it up. It was all stretched out and wrinkled. "She held it over my face."

"What did the mask look like?"

"I dunno, uh, I think it was a witch mask. Big nose, green face, wart…," I held my head trying to remember the mask. "Maybe it was a goblin."

James set a hand on my shoulder, "It was green, that's a start."

"She's probably gone by now. I'm sure she knew I'd tell someone."

James looked around us and sighed. "There's a lot of green masks."

I looked as well. He was right, there were a bunch of witches and demons with green faces. "Why is there so much green?"

"They were handed out as party favors," Logan said sipping on a purple liquid in a clear cup.

James stomped into the crowd of people. I followed after him to try and stop him from whatever he was planning on doing.

"James!" I called a few feet behind him. He didn't hear me and kept walking. I grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around.

"What?"

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to find the girl, what else?"

Slapping a hand to my face I said, "What is your plan exactly?"

"Uh…"

I nodded, "That's what I thought." I held my hand up to my shoulder, "She was about this tall."

Katie walked up to us, "Where is that girl?"

"Who?" James asked,

"The man-ish one with huge eyebrows and dark hair."

I looked to James and then back at Katie. We all looked at each other and then I said, "Why are you looking for her?"

"She told me if I kept helping you hide your, yeah, then she'd come after me."

My jaw tightened, "It's one thing to threaten my friends, but when you threaten my family, limits have been pushed."

James sighed, "So she's about 5'4 or so and Katie says she looks man-ish and has dark hair and big eyebrows."

"How hard could this be?" Katie asked.

"It could be difficult if she doesn't live here at the PalmWoods." James said.

"But she will more than likely be following us," I said looking around. "And she's probably watching us right now."

* * *

**James David Maslow = The sexiest Jew on this damn planet. STILL! ~iska**

**REVIEW IF YOU"D LIKE**


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Note: **

**-**Implied things and sckness...oh my!

_ALWAYS REMEMBER, HATERS GONNA HATE_

* * *

**Summary:**What happened while James and Kendall were trapped in the sheet after rolling Gustavo off the stretcher? Where will things go after words? Kames Kendall/James M for language and suggestive themes.

* * *

James rolled over on his bed and grunted. I turned my head lazily to look at him. His hair was askew and his nose was crinkled up like a bunny. God was he adorable.

A light knock threw me out of my thoughts. Katie poked her head in our door and saw I was awake, "Lunch is almost ready."

The clock beside my bed flashed 8:00am. "Did the power go out?" I ask.

"Yeah, there was a huge storm last night," Katie whispered. "Lunch is ready, it's almost noon." With that she closed the door and left me to sit in silence.

_How did I slept for almost 14 hours? And James is still sleeping? How much more could he sleep!_

I pushed the blanket off me but quickly pulled it back to cover my bare waist. I had forgotten James and I had fun last night. I slapped a hand to my face. There was no way I could get out of this now. Honestly, I didn't really want to.

James sat up and held his head, "I don't feel well."

I found my boxers and pulled them on under the blanket. "What's wrong?" I asked pulling on a pair of basketball shorts.

"My stomach," James groaned holding his ripped abdomen.

"You probably ate to much last night."

James shook his head and slumped his right shoulder against the wall.

"Keep eating like you do and you'll get fat," I scavenged under my bed for a t-shirt.

James laughed in a weak manner, "Me, fat? Never again. Besides, I didn't even eat that much last night."

I pulled a green t-shirt over my head, "Yeah? Maybe you got a virus." I pulled the bedroom door open and the smell of tomato soup and grilled cheese rushed into the room. "Yum." I said turning to James.

James covered his mouth and then looked around the room wildly. I caught his drift and kicked the trashcan towards him. He grabbed it and hurled into it.

I covered my ears, "I'll go get Mom!"

"Dude, what is that noise?" Carlos asked smashing on a grilled cheese.

"James is throwing up," I pointed to the bedroom.

Carlos dropped his sandwich and pushed his plate away, "I'm not hungry any more."

"Sweet!" Katie chirped and snatched up his half eaten sandwich.

Mom wiped her hands on her pants, "Take over will you?"

She walked passed me and to our bedroom.

I grabbed the spatula and stared at the grilled cheese in the pan. Eventually it began to smoke.

"You gonna turn that over?" Katie asked.

"Oh." I muttered and flipped the sandwich. The other side was burnt and still smoking a bit.

"That's yours," Logan said pointing at my disappointing grilled cheese. "I think I'll make mine, if you don't mind."

Scraping the burnt sandwich off the pan and onto a plate I turned to grab a bowl for soup. The soup was sot of off colored and pinkish. "What's up with the soup?" I ask skeptically.

"Mom made it was milk and not water this time," Katie said.

"Is that good?"

Logan slapped a hand to his face as he set down two slices of bread on the counter, "You really don't know anything about cooking."

"Hey, I can make cereal, and toast!" I defended.

Carlos laughed, "Hey, if Kendall can't cook, who will? James sure can't."

The group laughed in unison and I took a bite out of my burnt sandwich. It tasted like charcoal and cheese. I swallowed reluctantly and took a bite a soup.

Mom came through the kitchen and grabbed a trash bag, some hand sanitizer, a mask, and one of Katie's elastic headbands. "Nobody go near James," she said heading back to the room.

I left my disgusting lunch where it was an followed after her. I got two steps into my room before Mom pushed me out into the hall.

"Don't come in here. You'll have to sleep on the couch tonight."

I bit my lip, "What's wrong with him?"

Mom closed the door and stepped into the hall, "Looks like the flu but it might be food poisoning. If it's gone by around 3pm, it's more than likely food poisoning."

I balled my fists and went back into the kitchen. If it was food poisoning, could it be the girl that's stalking us? Why would she poison James though? Didn't she like him?

"What's up?" Katie asked.

"Mom thinks it's the flu or food poisoning."

Katie pursed her lips and glared into her soup. I knew she was thinking the same thing that I was.

* * *

**No they did not have sex! It was just 'fun'. Hint hint. LOL Review! ~iska**

**REVIEW IF YOU"D LIKE**


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors Note: **

**- Soemone's out to take Kendall down! And his birthday is the next day! What will ensue?**

_ALWAYS REMEMBER, HATERS GONNA HATE_

* * *

**Summary:**What happened while James and Kendall were trapped in the sheet after rolling Gustavo off the stretcher? Where will things go after words? Kames Kendall/James M for language and suggestive themes.

* * *

"Isn't your birthday tomorrow?" Carlos asked me while we were watching a rerun of Jersey Shore on TV.

"Yeah. Thanks for remembering," I said sarcastically.

"I remembered! I was just checking!" Carlos defended.

I rolled my eyes and reached for the clicker. Carlos snatched it up and held it on the other side of his lap.

"I'm watching this," he said pointing at the TV.

"Oh my god, really? This show is sooo dumb."

Carlos huffed and changed the channel to the news, "Fine, I'll watch it in my room." With that Carlos got up and went down the hall to his room.

"It's a rerun anyway!" I yelled and turned my attention to the news.

It was just the usual stuff happening in LA. Hot weather, humid climate. Some movie star was seen doing something stupid. A convince store was robbed. Someone tried to kill someone else, assumed gang violence. I got used to this sort of news after a few weeks of living in LA. Back in our tiny town in Minnesota, nothing ever happened. Nobody was shot or robbed or any crazy stuff.

James sauntered into the living room and flopped down on orange couch beside me. His hair was pushed back with one of Katie's headbands and he looked sweaty.

"Felling better?" I asked.

"Yeah…haven't thrown up in a few hours now. I think it was food poisoning."

I shook my head and sighed, "Do you think it was your stalker?"

James shrugged and then realization washed over his face, "Wait, I drank out of your water bottle last night."

"So?" I ask.

"What if she tried to poison you? Then I drank it instead?"

"That's incredibly clever of you," I smiled.

He shrugged and smiled lightly, "I try."

Katie came in the apartment and saw us. She was holding a few black bags and a box.

"What's that?" James asked signaling her bags.

"Stuff."

I raise one eyebrow, "What kind of stuff?"

"Just stuff," Katie began stepping slowly to her room.

"Bring it here," I demanded holding a hand out.

Katie sighed and brought the bags and box over to James and I, "It's stuff to catch that girl who threatened us."

I dug through the bags and found a variety of different items. There were ropes and nets; paint cans, dark clothes, some pipes, a pair of handcuffs, and some cords. in the box there were little tiny cameras and microphones. "Where did you get these?" I ask.

"I know a guy."

"We think that the stalker was trying to poison me, not James," I said.

"How do you figure?"

"I drank from Kendall's water bottle last night at the party, but he never did." James sniffed his shirt, "I'm gonna go shower, then we can figure this out."

Katie and I nodded and James went into the bathroom.

"I got something for your birthday tomorrow too," Katie said skipping off to her room.

"What? What is it?" I demand pounding on her door.

Carlos poked his head out of his room and glared at me, "Do you mind, I'm watching something."

"You'll see tomorrow!" Katie yelled through the locked door.

I thumped my head against the door and turned to the living room. _What could Katie have gotten me? Matter of fact, where has Mom been all day? Tomorrow is going to be stressful. I know it already._

* * *

**Birthdayyyyyy! ~iska**

**REVIEW IF YOU"D LIKE**


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors Note: **

**-**Hey, does anyone else just aboslutely love the song Stuck by Big Time Rush? I know everyone loves Worldwide, but what about Stuck? What about This is our Someday? Also, how about Carlos's voice? Isn't it absolutly amazing someimes. And James' voice gets lower randomly, and I love it...I also love love love the way he says _"baby do ya need to' _in Famous. Sorry yall, I have to much time to think sometimes.

_ALWAYS REMEMBER, HATERS GONNA HATE_

* * *

**Summary:**What happened while James and Kendall were trapped in the sheet after rolling Gustavo off the stretcher? Where will things go after words? Kames Kendall/James M for language and suggestive themes.

* * *

I sat up right in my bed and nearly hit my head on the wall. It was raining out and thunder crashed shaking the hotel. I didn't see James in his bed. I got up and pulled open our bedroom door. There was candle light pouring into the hall from the living room. I found James and Katie in the living room on the couch.

Katie looked up at me when I came in, "He came out here when the power went out."

"Why are you out here?" I ask Katie.

"I was getting water and he made me stay."

"Made you?"

Katie glared at me, "He was shaking and looked like a scared puppy."

"Aw, little Katie can't resist the cuteness?" I mock.

She stands up which causes James to roll off the couch and smash into the floor, "I'm going back to bed. Sit with your boyfriend."

James popped his head up and glanced around the room, "Kendall?"

I sat down on the couch and he sat next to me. "Why are you out here?" I ask.

"Couldn't sleep."

"Katie said you were shaking."

James sighed and leaned back against the couch, "I had a few nightmares, okay?"

"About what?"

"I was dreaming about a concert and then when we got off stage there was this terrible noise and you fell to the ground. Then I saw this girl standing over you with a shotgun. She kept shooting people, it was horrible," James began to shake. "And I guess the thunder was making the gun noises in my dream."

"It was just a dream, you'll be alright," I set one hand on his shoulder and he leans against it.

We sat together for a long while. The candle that I'm assuming he had lit was about to be smothered by it's own wax. We watched as it went out and the room was enveloped in a velvety darkness.

"Kendall?" James whispered.

"Yeah?"

"If you died, I think I would too."

I looked over in his general direction. The spotlights from the pool area lit up almost half of his face. He looked tired from what I could see. "Like inside, or you'd commit suicide?"

"I'd just give up living."

"That's really deep, James."

James reached over, grabbed my hand and stood up, "Let's go to bed."

He sounded so serious I was worried. Maybe it was just the tiredness. I stood up beside him, "Is something else wrong?"

James didn't reply. Instead he pulled me past the coffee table and down the hall into our room. He laid down on my bed and pulled the blanket up over him.

I grabbed his blanket and laid down beside him.

"Why'd you grab my blanket?"

"I know you're a blanket hog, remember the camping trip in eighth grade?" I said.

James laughed and pulled the blanket tighter up around his neck, "The one where you almost froze to death?"

"Yeah, because it had started snowing and you took all the blankets."

We laughed together and James got up and leaned over me. His chest was a few inches from squishing my face in. He grabbed the water bottle I kept beside my bed and started drinking.

I inhaled the smell of him. He smelled like Cuda spray and dryer sheets. He began moving across me to lay down but stopped short and pushed his mouth to mine. His stubble scratched my chin. "Happy birthday."

"What?" I asked dumbfounded.

"It's midnight. Happy birthday."

I glanced at the clock and smiled. It was midnight on the dot. "Thanks, and you need to shave."

"Eh..," James shrugged and turned over.

* * *

**Hmm James afraid of storms? ~iska**

**REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE FASTER! THEY ARE MY SOULS FOOD!**

**CLICK THAT BUTTON!**

**EH EH!**

**CLICK THAT BUTTON!**

**VVVV**


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors Note: **

-Thanks to for letting me use her term _"Kendall-Sexual"_ in which I derived the term _'James-sexual' _as well.

-Also, I am offically a BTR nerd...V.V During a convo with Mangagirl3120 she was like

"wow youve become famous"

and and I was like,

"*queue Famous by BTR* "

From there I procceded to turn on my MP3 and belt out Famous.

_ALWAYS REMEMBER, HATERS GONNA HATE_

* * *

**Summary:**What happened while James and Kendall were trapped in the sheet after rolling Gustavo off the stretcher? Where will things go after words? Kames Kendall/James M for language and suggestive themes.

* * *

Morning came sooner than I'd have liked. The sun streamed in the window and bathed James in golden light. His skin was just the perfect tone of beige-ish tan and his hair was perfectly chocolate brown with the sun glittering off places here and there. He really looked an angel from a painting.

"James,' I whisper nudging his shoulder.

His eyes fluttered open for half a second then closed once more.

"Jamey," I teased pulling the hair above his ears playfully.

"Don't touch the hair," James mumbled lazily.

I played with a piece of the chocolaty-ness until he swatted my hand away, "Jamey."

"Don't call me Jamey," He muttered covering his head with his arms and pushing his face into the pillows.

I lifted my leg over his back and propped myself up to the point where I was straddling his back. I leaned in close and breathed by his ear, "It's my birthday, I'll call you what I want."

James stiffened and turned over beneath me. I knelt upwards so he could do so. I now sat on his thighs just past his waist. "Why are you so active in the morning?" James groaned rubbing his eyes.

"Just a good mood," I said picking at his shirt.

"Uh huh…so I was thinking last night. About how I'm only gay for you and I came up with a name for it."

I cocked an eyebrow and moved off to the side of him, "What?"

"I'm Kendall-sexual and you're James-sexual."

A smile crept across my face and I could feel the laughter building, "What?"

James sat up and shook his head, "I'm Kendall-sexual. You're the only guy I like, but I still like girls. Then you're James-sexual, because you never liked any other guys besides me but you too still like girls."

Katie knocked on the door, "You guys awake in there?"

"No!" James yelled.

"Liar! Hurry up and get out here, your presents can't wait much longer."

I got up off the bed and opened the door. Katie was still in her pajamas. "The presents can't wait?"

"Well, Carlos can't wait. He's just about to open them."

"Over my dead body. Come on, James."

James pulled a blanket over his head and laid back down, "No."

"Come on, it's not like we haven't all seen you at your worst," I console.

James stood up with the blanket held tight over his head and walked toward the door. I grabbed his hand and lead him to the living room where a pile of gifts sat waiting for me to open.

"Happy birthday!" Mom exclaimed and then hit Carlos over the head with a spatula for trying to get into the cookie dough batter she was making for birthday cookies.

Katie had disappeared from sight.

Logan held out a little box wrapped in green paper, "Hope you like it."

I opened it and it had a watch with a black band and a gold interface. It was a really nice looking and it told the date and everything. There was a matching one beside it with a silver interface.

"Why is there two?" I ask.

Logan laughs nervously, "You know, one for you and one for James."

James pulled the blanket down at the mention of his name, "What's for me?"

I handed him the gold watch, "This, and I have a matching silver one."

James smiled and took the watch in under the blanket.

"I didn't know what to get, so here's a package of Mississippi Mud ice cream sandwiches," Carlos shrugged and handed me the box.

James and Carlos looked at the ice cream longingly. I handed them each one. James stuffed it in his mouth whole. He attempted to smile, but failed.

"Don't feed him to much, I'm making breakfast," Mom chided.

"Where's Katie?" I ask looking around.

Mom looked at the front door and back at the cookie dough batter, "She should be here with your present from us by now."

I opened the front door and Katie was pulling a rope around the corner, "Come on!"

"What are you pulling?" I ask walking towards her.

"No! No! Go back inside, I'll get it!"

"Katie…," I mutter peeking around the corner at a small dog at the other end of her rope.

It was a Boston Terrier. Obviously a boy. He was black and white with brown eyes that darted off in two different directions. His tongue was poked out of his mouth just a little when it was closed.

"What is that?"

Katie smiled and looked around, "Happy Birthday?"

I smiled huge and picked the little dog up and looked into it's cocked eyes. He looked almost exactly like the one Mom had gotten for me and Katie when Katie was 4 years old. His name was Spud but he got loose and died in a car accident.

I carried the dog into the apartment and set it down. He looked around at everyone. Logan smiled and patted his leg lightly. Carlos was jumping and making growling noises. It ran to James who was on the couch and jumped on his lap.

"Mom, does Bitters know?" I ask.

Mom nodded and flipped a pancake she had started making when I left the apartment to find Katie.

"He said as long as it's trained and doesn't soil every where," Carlos said knowingly.

"Is it trained already?" James asked.

Logan grinned, "Heck yeah he is. I've been working with him and Lightning's trainer for almost a week."

"How did you guys hide this from me?"

Mom and Katie smiled. "He's been living with Molly, Lightning's owner," Mom said.

James was under a barge of licking but he was trying to talk, "What's…ah…his…ah…name?"

Katie shrugged, "We didn't name him."

"He'll be Sam."

Everyone looked at me quizzically. "Why?" Carlos asked.

"Look at him. He reminds me of Sam I am from Green Eggs and Ham."

James laughed and let Sam snuggle under the blanket under his arm, "I like Sam."

"Looks like you've got some competition," Katie joked.

Everyone laughed and Mom began serving up pancakes. So far, a great birthday.

* * *

**Thanks everyone fr reading and leaving awesome reviews! Keep them coming! Lets make a goal of six reviews! ~iska**

**REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE FASTER! THEY ARE MY SOULS FOOD!**

**CLICK THAT BUTTON!**

**EH EH!**

**CLICK THAT BUTTON!**

**VVVV**


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors Note: **

-CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY! It's a JamesxOCxKendall love triangle thing! It's a different style I'm trying, go check it out, please?

It's called **_Journals, Men, and Complcations_**.

-Sorry about the short chapter. Don't kill me!

_ALWAYS REMEMBER, HATERS GONNA HATE_

* * *

**Summary:**What happened while James and Kendall were trapped in the sheet after rolling Gustavo off the stretcher? Where will things go after words? Kames Kendall/James M for language and suggestive themes.

* * *

It wasn't until almost noon that I realized that James hadn't given me a birthday present. I wondered if he had actually forgotten until today. But he did tell me good night and happy birthday last night. So wouldn't that mean he did in fact remember my birthday.

"Hey, James, did you get me anything?" I ask.

He looked over at me from his bed. He had been brushing his hair for almost an hour now and I swear if it got any shiner it could double as reflective tape in the dark.

"Well…"

Just as James began to speak there was a loud crackling like a chip bag followed by a horrible piercing screech. I'm sure my ears would have bled had I not covered them with my hands.

"What the hell was that?" James yelled looking around the room.

I spotted the object which made the terrible noise. It was a small earpiece on the window sill. It looked incredibly similar to the ones we used on stage during the concert to block out any excess noise. However this one had a little honeycomb looking speaker on it. I snatched the earpiece off the windowsill and inspected it.

"It's a microphone," Logan said twirling it around in his fingers. "You said it made a screatching noise?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it would seem that it's broken now, but when in use, someone was probably listening to your conversations," Logan handed me the earpiece.

James stood up angrily and rapped on Katie's door. Katie popped her head out and as 'what?'

"We need to talk," James said pulling her into the bathroom and grabbing me on the way.

"What is going on?" Katie asked glancing between the two of us.

I handed her the earpiece and she scowled, "It's not mine."

"Then it's got to be the stalkers," James said.

The earpiece crackled and it sounded like some shuffling.

"Logan!" I yell and Logan comes to the bathroom door.

"Yeah?"

"It crackled and sounded like shuffling from it."

Katie held it up to her ear and put her hand up to silence the room, "I can hear talking."

"It's a two way," Logan stated matteroffactly.

Katie rolled her eyes, "Such an amateur."

"What's going on here?" Logan asked.

"Err….," Me, James and Katie looked at each other nervously.

* * *

**The return of the stalker issue! CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY! ~iska**

**REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE FASTER! THEY ARE MY SOULS FOOD!**

**CLICK THAT BUTTON!**

**EH EH!**

**CLICK THAT BUTTON!**

**VVVV**


	18. Chapter 18

**Authors Note: **

**GOING FOR SEVEN REVIEWS AT LEAST! COME ON! SEVEN REVIEWS TILL I POST THE NEXT CHAPPIE!**

-Check out my new BTR fanfic. **_Journals, Men, and Complcations_**.

-LONG CHAPPIEEEE! YEAH!

_ALWAYS REMEMBER, HATERS GONNA HATE_

* * *

**Summary:**What happened while James and Kendall were trapped in the sheet after rolling Gustavo off the stretcher? Where will things go after words? Kames Kendall/James M for language and suggestive themes.

* * *

"I can't do it," James said.

Katie was unpacking the black bags from the night before and setting out all the spy equipment she had bought. She looked up at the bewildered looking brunette. His head was in his hands and he was sobbing profusely. "James, James?" Katie said putting a hand on his shoulder.

James shrugged away and covered his face tighter with his muscular forearms.

"James, I can't see you cry. Please stop and we'll figure this out," My little sister was visibly shaking as she tugged on James' arm with out any luck of release.

I took a step out of the room so they could talk. I felt like this was between them now and not me and I was intruding. Sitting outside of Katie's bedroom door I could hear their conversation.

"Katie, what if something happens?"

"I won't let anything happen."

James thumped his head against the wall I was sitting on the other side of, "But what can you do?"

"I'll do everything I can! You and Kendall and Carlos and Logan have been there for me my entire life, the least I could do is help you!"

James' voice cracked as he spoke, "Katie…"

I peeked around the corner and saw Katie hugging James, still in the upward fetal position. They looked so vulnerable, like a feather landing on them could shatter their hopes and dreams in a second. "What are we gonna do now?" I ask.

Katie pulled away from James and pulled a cardboard box out from under her bed and tossed us two wigs and a few clothing choices, "We're going undercover."

The wigs were red and blonde and the clothes looked like they had fallen out of the 80's. I took the red wig and pulled it over my hair and stuffed the rest up under the elastic band. It was short and looked like someone put a bowl over my head and trimmed around it. I grabbed a pair of huge jeans and a green plaid shirt. "How am I supposed to fit in these?" I ask Katie.

Katie tosses three news papers at me, "Stuff them so you look fatter."

James looks at his blonde wig skeptically, "Isn't this for a girl?"

"Yeah…sorry," Katie smiled and pulled on a hoodie.

"You want me to be a girl?" James erupted.

I set a hand on his shoulder and sighed, "You are the pretty one."

James scowled at me and put the wig on. He grabbed a shirt with puffy sleeves and a long waist. I handed him a pair of bellbottoms and he got changed really quick.

Katie held up a small sparkly green and pink box, "Gotta make it legit."

James bit his lip and let Katie put makeup on him and then she turned to me.

"Whoa, what do I need?"

"I'm going to make you a fake beard," she held up a third curly reddish wig.

After suffering though the latex glue and beard application, James and I looked completely different. He really looked like a girl and I looked like a plump red headed farmer.

"Why exactly do you have all this stuff, Katie?" James asked looking down at my little sister as she pulled on a pair of ski goggles.

"Oh, you never know when you might need disguises."

"So you packed all this stuff with you from home?" I inquire.

"Psht! No, I got the clothes from the lost and found laundry piles. The wigs were on sale when me and Mom bought Halloween decorations and the make up was from Halloween as well."

I walked behind Katie and James like a parent as we went down to the lobby to hunt for the stalker if she was at the Palm Woods. Katie gave us each a watch with a walkie talkie in it. James headed to the pool, I headed for the parking lots and dumpsters and Katie would patrol the first floor for the time being.

I found a few screwdrivers laying on top of the dumpster and slipped them in my front pocket. Buddha Bob rounded the corner and took a double take at me, "Hello?"

"It's me, Kendall." I whispered.

'Ohhhh, why you dressed like that?"

"Disguised, I'm trying to find someone, but they can't know it's me."

Buddha Bob nodded and motioned for me to follow him. I followed him through a door off the back of the building and into a small workshop.

"Here, it'll help," Buddha Bob said handing me a tool belt with some rusty looking tools in it. I assumed it to be his old one.

"Thanks," I said fastening the old belt around my waist.

Buddha Bob gave me the thumbs up and tossed me a baseball cap with the Red Sox across the front of it.

I left the workshop and found my way behind the pool. I could see James sitting at a table with a smoothie and a fashion magazine. Was he even watching for the stalker?

Then I spotted something out of the ordinary. There was a rope dangling from the rooftop beside the entrance to the hotel. It was pull tight and there was a girl making her way up the building. Just as I spotted her, Katie had too. She came in over the walkie talkie.

"I can see her, it's definitely her."

"I see her too," I said.

"Side of the building?" Katie said.

"Yup."

James broke in and yelped.

"What is it James?" Katie asked.

"I see her! She's by the pool, sunbathing in a swimsuit!"

I backtrack to the pool and poke my head through some bushes. Sure enough there is a girl that matches the description from the night of the party. Dark hair, big eyebrows and sort of man-ish looking in the facial region. But if this was the stalker, why was someone climbing the building?

"What's the verdict?" Katie asked.

"This girl meets the description," I reply.

Katie spews a long stream of jumbled curse words, "But so does the girl climbing the building. I can see her through the windows."

James came over to me and sat beside the bushes with his magazine, "So what do we do now?"

"I guess we talk to them both?"

Katie broke in, "I think we should go after the climber. She's much more suspicious than a sun bather."

"Good point," James said into his watch.

"I say we meet up on the roof," Katie said.

"Got it." I reply and move out of the bushes. James headed for the lobby.

* * *

CHECK OUT THE NEW STORY!

**LETS GO FOR SEVEN REVIEWS THIS TIME! SEVEN REVIEWS AND I'LL UPDATE! ~iska**

REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE FASTER! THEY ARE MY SOULS FOOD!

CLICK THAT BUTTON!

EH EH!

CLICK THAT BUTTON!

VVVV


	19. Chapter 19

**Authors Note: **

**-SO SORRY ABOUT THE PROMISED UPDATE AND THEN NO UPDATE! I hit a weekend and I never have time to write on weekends.**

**-GAH EVEN LATER THEN I THOUGTH OF POSTING! I FORGOT YESTERDAY!**

**-**New Favorite BTR song. I Know You Know. I'm loving it! It's even in this chapter! Ahhhh! I dunno if this is really how the song was written, but for the sotry sake, it is now! LISTEN TO IT THOUGH. I feel it is so perfect for James and Kendall in this story. Even though James has like no lead vocals in the song.

_ALWAYS REMEMBER, HATERS GONNA HATE_

* * *

**Summary:**What happened while James and Kendall were trapped in the sheet after rolling Gustavo off the stretcher? Where will things go after words? Kames Kendall/James M for language and suggestive themes.

* * *

By the time we got to the roof, the building climber was gone. How she beat us up there, we had no idea. It was nearly 3pm and my stomach growled audibly.

"What was that?" James asked.

"My stomach," I replied patting my stomach.

Katie sighed and hung her head in defeat, "Let's go get lunch. I don't think we'll have much more luck today."

"Right," I said.

I was sitting in me and James's room with a plate of chicken nuggets and waffle fries. We were eating in silence until James began humming. It sounded really amazing but I didn't know the song, "What are you humming?"

James turned to look at me; a chicken nugget half way out of his mouth, "Nothing. Just a song that's been coming to me."

"Is one we've practiced?"

He shook his head and swallowed the rest of his nugget, "I have a few words to it."

"Can I hear them?"

James set his plate down and cleared his throat, "I know, you know, I got your heart pumpin'."

I smiled, "What if you added on, I know, you know, we know, we got something'."

"That's catchy!" James exclaimed.

I grabbed a notebook off the floor and scribbled down what we had.

"But that wont' be the beginning, I want it to be the chorus," James said. "We can party like the weekend. You got me thinkin' we could be somethin'."

I added, "This could be the line that starts the whole story."

"Maybe you could be the one, the one who's meant for me."

"I know I should wait, but what if you're my soul mate?"

"I know you know I got your heart pumpin'."

"I know you know we know we got something'."

James fell back on his bed and spread his arms out, "I love this, we should give it to Gustavo to check out. I think he'd like it."

I tore out the page and grabbed James' arm, "Let's go, now!"

"Right now?"

"Now!"

We found Gustavo sitting at his desk with his head in his hands.

"What's up with him?" James asked Kelly who was sitting on the couch across from the desk.

"He's stuck on some lyrics to a song. He's blanking, it's normal."

I slapped the paper on his desk and he slid it under his arms so he could see it. There was a long silence before anyone spoke again.

Kelly looked at us with skeptical looks and then back at Gustavo.

"Dogs!"

"What?" James asked.

"This is…! AMAZING!" Gustavo roared flailing the paper in his meaty hand and slapping it back on the desk. "I suppose you dogs are good for something more than just singing."

Kelly smiled and took the paper from her boss, "This is really good you guys."

"Yes it is. That's why I'm going to use it as my inspiration for my next song."

Griffin appeared in the doorway to the office. He seemed to creep up like that a lot. "You have a new song, Gustavo?"

"Yes I do Griffin. And it's going to be amazing!"

Griffin looked between me and James, "Didn't there used to be four of you…? No matter, I just came to check if you were actually working, but now I see that you are."

Kelly opened her mouth to speak but Griffin held up hand.

"No need, I'll be on my way." He smiled and turned away, disappearing as quickly as he came.

"Shouldn't you say thank you to someone?" Kelly asked pointing at James and I.

Gustavo rolled his eyes, "Alright, thank you, Dogs. You really saved me."

James and I high-five, "So you're going to use it?" I ask.

Gustavo nodded and began scribbling on the page.

"Well, let him do his work. Thanks a lot guys. We'll see you tomorrow at 12pm." Kelly said.

James and I walked back into the lobby of the Palm Woods. I slipped my hand into his and laced my fingers with his.

"Kendall, we're in public," he said feverishly.

"I know."

"Kendall, we can't," James pleaded, yet didn't try to remove his hand.

The lobby was abandoned. Even Bitters was absent from his desk. It was quiet, much to quiet. Usually Katie was scheming at a table or on the public computer looking up the prices of prank equipment. Carlos was normally causing a ruckus by the pool or on skates in the lobby. There were always people in the lobby. ALWAYS.

"Kendall, it's quiet."

"I know," I whispered.

"THEY'RE IN THE LOBBY!" a girl screamed from what sounded like the pool.

Just then a bunch of paparazzi came flooding in from every opening into the lobby. Cameras flashing, video cameras taping, and recorders recording.

Screaming came from every direction.

"The rumors are true?"

"James are you gay?"

"Who made the first move?"

"Are you in love?"

"Is this a publicity stunt?"

"Kendall, are you two dating?"

"What about Jo, Kendall?"

"James! James, go under!" I yelled even though we were standing right beside each other.

We both dropped to the floor and began crawling under the legs of the paparazzi. We made it out to the pool when we heard someone say, "Hey! Where are they!"

James grabbed my arm and slipped me into the pool beside him. I didn't ever hear him get in the water, but I supposed that was due to the blood rushing to my head from panic.

"Hold your breath," James said pulling me under water.

I went under with him and we hid under the chlorine filter vent/a small step down shelf. After a minute or so, I began to turn purple. James looked completely fine though. I signaled to him that I was running out of air.

James bounced over to me in two steps and pulled me down for a kiss. He passed on air, but stayed there for several seconds. His lips felt hot in the chilly pool water and his breath tasted like strawberry shake, and a bit like chipotle BBQ from the chicken nuggets; but I loved it.

I held the back of his head and ran my hands through his weightless wet hair. Cameras couldn't take clear pictures from the surface of the water, so I didn't worry in the least about getting caught. All I cared about was the tongue wrestling match that just started.

* * *

Ohh paparazzi... Who tipped them off, I wonder...But worst of all, did they get any evidence? **~iska**

REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE FASTER!

**LETS GO FOR SIX REVIEWS!**

CLICK THAT BUTTON!

EH EH!

CLICK THAT BUTTON!

VVVV


	20. Chapter 20

**Authors Note: **

-Love you all for your reviews! Oh and Happy Thanksgiving everyone! **WE'RE GOING FOR SEVEN REVIEWS!**

**-AWWW YEAH! 20 Chapters! Never thought I'd come this far.**

- More Smutty-ness was requested, I try! I do try to keep the guys in character while making them gay and then I try to sprinkle in the smut. I promise I'll post more if I can!

**Playlist Update / New Playlist**

Saving Abel - The Sex is Good **(NEW)**

Drake Bell - I Found a Way **(NEW)**

BTR - Famous

Jonaton Cerrada - Pas le Temps

Jonaton Cerrada - Mon Paradis

Lil' Wyane Ft. Drake and Young Jeezy - I'm Goin' In. **(NEW)**

BTR- I Know You Know Ft. Cymphonique **(NEW)**

BTR- Worldwide

BTR- Oh Yeah

BTR- This is Our Someday

BTR- Boyfriend

10 Years - Wasteland

BTR - Stuck

Rihanna - What's My Name (Oh Na Na) **(NEW)**

**_ALWAYS REMEMBER, HATERS GONNA HATE_**

* * *

**Summary:**What happened while James and Kendall were trapped in the sheet after rolling Gustavo off the stretcher? Where will things go after words? Kames Kendall/James M for language and suggestive themes.

* * *

I broke the surface first and gasped for air. James popped up beside me and leaned up on the edge of the pool. A dart from a Nerf gun landed just beside James and I picked it up. There was a note curled around it and taped.

"What's that?" James asked hoisting himself out of the pool and on to the edge.

"I dunno, it was shot from the lobby," I said unraveling the note and reading it over.

****

YOU GOT LUCKY THIS TIME.

I WILL HAVE HIM.

YOU STAND NO CHANCE.

"I think it's from the stalker," I said handing it to James.

He crumpled it up and tossed it in a plant pot, "Hey! I know you're watching!"

I hauled myself up and sat on the ledge with my feet in the water, "What are you yelling for?"

"I obviously don't want to be with YOU!" James grabbed me and kissed me until I fell over on the pavement of the pool deck. He straddled my waste and held my hands over my head. His sweet, warm tongue slipped into my mouth once more and began battle with mine once more.

"Oh! Uh, my bad."

James sat up immediately and I coughed a little and sat up as well. Basically James was now sitting in my lap with his legs wrapped around me. Buddha Bob was standing in the lobby doors with a chlorine pump and a pool net.

"Just, uh, coming to clean the pool."

"It's not what it looks like! Kendall fell in and hit his head, so I rescued him. I had to perform CPR," James lied.

I honestly had to congratulate him on the quick thinking. It was a complex lie and he thought it up in only a matter of seconds. I coughed a few more times and spit on the ground and James got off my lap. "Yeah, I was a goner for sure."

Buddha Bob smiled and nodded, "Ohhh, alright then. We'll I gotta clean the pool, so it's actually closed right now. I thought I put up a sign…"

James helped me up and we headed for the elevators. Once in the elevator I said, "That was amazing."

"I know I'm a great kisser."

"Not that, James. I meant the lie," I laughed as he faked looking hurt.

James shrugged and said, "I've been running though situations where we might get caught. I've got a whole arsenal of excuses now."

"Wow, I never thought of that."

The doors opened to the second floor. When we rounded the corner we saw Katie outside the apartment hooking up cameras.

"What's up baby sister?"

Katie finished mounting the camera, "Someone broke in."

"What?" James yelled.

"Is Mom okay?" I asked.

Katie folded up the little stepstool she had been standing on and motioned for us to follow her into the apartment. Carlos and Logan were on the couch. Logan was holding a hockey stick and Carlos was passed out.

"I think it was _her,_" Katie said under breath. "Mom left earlier to get dinner, she doesn't know."

"What's up with Carlos?" James asked closing the door and locking it.

"He got hit with the hockey stick," Katie said filling a bag with crushed ice to put on his head.

Logan stood up and smiled sheepishly, "I swung at the intruder, Carlos was behind me, I guess."

James sighed and went to our room silently.

Katie applied the ice to Carlos' head, "He would have hit me too if I weren't significantly shorter."

"I said sorry!" Logan protested.

"I'll go check on James," I said.

James was laying on his bed with a pillow over his face.

"Hey."

"What does she want with me? Am I just that attractive?" James yelled into the pillow.

I sat at the end of the bed and played with his sock, "Crazed fan, probably. With stardom come the fans, unfortunately some of them are insane and will try to get to us."

"Yeah, I remember what Dak said," James mumbled trying to grab my hand with his socked foot.

"We'll get through this," I muttered capturing his foot and poking the bottom in attempts to find a ticklish spot.

James snorted a bit and pulled his feet away, "We could pretend to be broken up."

"Yeah, but then what? You 'date' the psycho?"

James pushed the pillow off his face and sat up; making sure that he kept his feet as far from me as possible. "What if I do 'date' her and then prove she was stalking me?" he suggested.

"What can we do if she does admit to stalking you?"

"I dunno…"

Suddenly and idea hit me out of nowhere. It was perfect and I knew just how to get rid of this stalker. "What if you 'date' her and get her to confess to breaking into the apartment. You'll record her confession and then she'll be kicked out of the Palm Woods."

"Genius! God I love you." James pushed his lips to mine and nipped a bit.

"Is that supposed to be a challenge?"

James smiled and made the 'bring it on' motion with his hand. I tackled him back on the bed and so began our third make out session for the day.

* * *

Two more little make out sessions! Dang James, hungry for some Kendall much? LOL! Now their really gonna get that stalker! **~iska XOXO**

REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE FASTER!

**I know** **a lot**** of you read this! No need to creep in the corners! **

**Anonymous is enabled!**

CLICK THAT BUTTON!

EH EH!

CLICK THAT BUTTON!

VVVVV


	21. Chapter 21

**Authors Note: **

**_- _**Thanks everyone that reviewed! You guys rock!

**_-_****_MATURE CHAPTER WARNING!_**

**_MATURE CONTENT!_**

**_MATURE COTENT!_**

**_NOT SEX! BUT MATURE CONTENT!_**

_ALWAYS REMEMBER, HATERS GONNA HATE_

* * *

**Summary:**What happened while James and Kendall were trapped in the sheet after rolling Gustavo off the stretcher? Where will things go after words? Kames Kendall/James M for language and suggestive themes.

* * *

James and I found our way to the bathroom in the back part of the apartment. Generally only James had used it as his personal 'look good' room when he and Carlos had shared the bedroom in the farthest reaches of the apartment. Now that bathroom was only used for taking a leak at night when someone else was in the main bathroom by the kitchen.

How did we find our way all the way here when we started making out in our room? Well James, being the oh so playful one, decided it'd be a great idea to pull my hair and run for shelter. Of course I went after him in his little charade and cornered him in the bathroom.

Here we stand, me in the doorway and James cowering in the shower. I close the door with a light and barely audible click. I step forwards and into the shower. It's not one of the ones you see normally with the bathtub and shower above it. It's one that is open with just the shower head and a sliding glass door with a drain in the center for the water to flow out.

Anyway, so I step in and shut the glass door. By this time James was inching towards the faucet. I pinned him to the corner of the shower. His hand darted from my grasp just in time for him to grab the faucet handle and turn the water on.

Icy water came raining down over my head and soaked my clothes so they stuck to my skin. Small droplets that missed me or ricocheted off were slowly dampening James's shirt and neck. I held a poker face in hopes that my seriousness would scare James into turning the water off and apologizing for the game he started. But no. That god like smile fell over his face and he took my eyes in a dead on challenging gaze.

"Could you at least turn it to warm?" I ask.

James turned up the heat and pushed the shower head so it poured over both if us.

He was soaked to the bone with his hair plastered over his face and ears. The hot water reddened his skin. His shirt was plastered to him; outlining every single dent and curve of his abs underneath. The abs that made me hard in a second.

I backed him flush against the wall so that the water began falling all over me and just somewhat on his head. Little rivulets flowed from his head and down to his neck where they mingled with the already soaked shirt. I watched them run their course to the opening of his v-neck until I found myself catching them and licking them up his neck.

James gave out a loud moan and strung his hands through my hair. I bit down softly on the tender skin just before his ear. He gasped.

By this time James' hands had found their way under my shirt and were trying hard to get it up. I removed myself from his neck and pulled my shirt off for him. I felt my cheeks heat up even with the hot water constantly spilling onto me. By no means was I fat, but compared to James, I felt a little chubby.

In mere seconds I found myself against the wall. My head was throbbing from impact and my vision slightly blurred from the steam of the water. Two strong hands were holding my own above my head. As my vision cleared and I became used to the steam; I could see James starring at me.

The water fell over his entire body and pooled lightly in his belly button until it flowed over and into his treasure trail. Sometime between switching our positions and my vision clearing up he had pulled off his shirt. James looked like an animal, a hungry animal; just waiting to take and claim his prey as his own.

Honestly I had never thought of James being the dominate one in our relationship. I suppose I had always assumed it would be me. Though I'm not sure why. James was clearly larger in size and more muscular. Maybe it was because he was 'prettier' and more fashion oriented and I didn't care about that stuff.

James came at me and snapped me out of my thoughts. His body was pressed against mine so that not even air could move through us. I could feel his erection pushing against my leg and hip bone. I wanted nothing more than to free him from those jeans and boxers. Nothing more. Not until one of James' hands found it's way into my pants. His other hand was still holding my arms above my head.

The heat from his skin came in contact with my growing erection and made it even hotter. James looked into my eyes fro a split second and then crashed his mouth with mine. He tasted sweet. Sweeter than anything should ever be. His tongue played at my lips for what seemed to be an eternity until he slipped it in my mouth. It was like heaven. James' sweet candy tongue and his hot hand wrapped around my length pulling in unison to his bit on my lip now and then.

I could feel the urge growing. I knew that if I let him keep this up I would come. I was in heaven and nothing could stop it. Not even the bathroom door that just creaked open.

Wait, what?

* * *

Kendall's birthday is finally getting a little action. Hmm hmm hmm. Yeah, for those of you that didn't realize, it's still Kendall's birthday in this chapter. I think it's been the last four chapters and it's still be his birthday. **~iska XOXO**

REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE FASTER!

**I know** **a lot**** of you read this! No need to lurk in the corners! **

**Anonymous is enabled!**

CLICK THAT BUTTON!

EH EH!

CLICK THAT BUTTON!

VVVVV


	22. Chapter 22

**Authors Note: **

**_- _**Thanks everyone that reviewed! YALL RULE!

**_-Nudity warning...lol_**

_ALWAYS REMEMBER, HATERS GONNA HATE_

* * *

**Summary:**What happened while James and Kendall were trapped in the sheet after rolling Gustavo off the stretcher? Where will things go after words? Kames Kendall/James M for language and suggestive themes.

* * *

I pushed James off me with some serious effort. The door thumped against the wall and I poked my head out of the shower door. Sam was snooping around the floor, probably looking for something to eat.

"Sam, out boy!" I hissed.

Sam looked up at me and barked. His eyes looked in two different directions, but somehow I suppose he saw me point to the door. "Out!"

I closed the door behind him and blocked it with the magazine rack that was unused and had a copy of _Helmet_ from August 2009 still sitting in it. Goes to show how often this bathroom is really used.

James came to the shower door and peeked out, "Sam?"

"Yeah, he reminded me why we never use this bathroom. The fucking door doesn't latch properly and just pops open."

James slicked his hair back and beckoned me back into the shower. I followed and shut the door.

No more than five minutes later we were both stark naked with the shower on high heat. Steam filled the bathroom as we made out on the floor. His hands in my hair and my hands on his butt. We were sealed together as one being for what seemed to be an eternity.

"Kendall," James gasped break our on going make out for a breath of air.

"Yeah?"

"Are we ready to…go all the way?"

I had never contemplated this. What were we doing here? In the shower, naked, on top of each other. My mind had never milled over the idea of having sex with James. Not that I don't want to, because, oh, would I love to. For some reason, I didn't ever think about it.

"James, I don't know."

James rolled off me and onto the hot tile of the shower, "I never thought about it before now."

"Same here," I propped myself up on the glass door.

Silence engulfed the bathroom as we sat apart deciding what to do next. Only the hot shower could be hear pounding monotonously into the floor. My vision was blurred but I could see that James was thinking. He had that serious thinking pose. One arm up holding the front part of his hair and the other around the back of his neck grasping the muscles as if they were to give him an answer.

"I like your feet," I said mindlessly as I reached for his foot nearest to me.

James laughed, "What?"

"I didn't say anything."

"You just said 'I like your feet'."

"Oh, I guess I was thinking out loud," I pulled my hand away and let it rest on the hot tile.

James grabbed his boxers and pulled them back on. He tossed me mine and I put them on.

"Do you think Mom is back with dinner yet?" I ask stepping from the shower and wrapping a towel around my waist.

James grabs a towel too and wraps himself, "I dunno, I haven't heard anyone yell to us."

"Let's go see." I pulled the bathroom door open and passed through the laundry room and then through Carlos and Logan's room and headed to the kitchen.

Sure enough, Mom was just getting in the door with about a dozen fast food bags and two drink carriers. When she saw James and I the drinks went crashing to the floor.

"I-I-I uh…oh my…Kendall, James…" Mom had to grab the counter to stabilize herself. She looked as it a windstorm just began blowing through the apartment.

Carlos, who was now fully recovered from his whack to the head, spun to see what was going on. Logan and Katie jumped up from the couch and took the bags from Mom. Carlos grabbed a towel from the discarded beach bag beside the front door and began sopping up the spilled drinks.

Katie was the first one, other than Mom, to register that James and I were in what seemed to be only towels. "For God sake!"

Mom had to sit down on the floor while she began a breathing exercise.

In the mere moments it took for this entire scene to play out my mind began to register what Mom and Katie were thinking. Of course this looked strange. James and I just came from the back of the apartment wearing only towels and soaking wet. Why didn't I think to change before coming out here? Why did I completely skip out on the fact?

* * *

Shortie chapter...sorry...DONT HATE! REVIEW! **~iska XOXO**

REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE FASTER!

**I know** **a lot**** of you read this! No need to lurk in the corners! **

**Anonymous is enabled!**

CLICK THAT BUTTON!

EH EH!

CLICK THAT BUTTON!

VVVVV


	23. Chapter 23

**Authors Note: **

**_- _**sorry It's been forever. I got caught up writing on my new fanfic, Nothing is Impossible a JamesXOc and KendallXOc fanfic.

_ALWAYS REMEMBER, HATERS GONNA HATE_

* * *

**Summary:**What happened while James and Kendall were trapped in the sheet after rolling Gustavo off the stretcher? Where will things go after words? Kames Kendall/James M for language and suggestive themes.

* * *

"DID YOU GUYS DO IT?" Carlos yelled as we sat down to eat.

"Do you need to yell?" James asked.

I pulled a dry shirt over my head just in time to see Mom hit Carlos over the head with a fork, "No Carlos, we didn't do it."

"Why are you so interested anyway?" Katie asked setting out a plate of French fries for us to share.

Carlos pulled his helmet down, "I dunno, I guess I was just curious."

"That's not creepy at all," Logan chimed in loading his plate with fries.

Mom and Katie sat down and passed around sandwiches and drinks. We ate in silence until James and I had finished first, and James stood up with out excusing himself. He walked to our room with a scowl on his face.

"What's his problem?" Carlos asked gesturing to James.

"He's probably embarrassed," Katie said setting down her plate.

Mom took a drink and sighed, "What exactly was going on?"

"Mom, I don't want to talk about it. Nothing happened that was serious."

"Alright, I'll believe you."

After dinner I was sitting on my bed reading part of the book we had been assigned for English when Katie came in and closed the door. James looked up from his magazine and I from my English book.

"There's rumors going around," Katie whispered.

"Like what?" James asked setting the magazine aside.

Katie cleared her throat, "Here." She tossed a magazine on to my bed and James came over.

The headlines read, _More than just friends? Kendall Knight and James Diamond of Big Time Rush. Pictures inside._

James flipped the pages open to the middle of the magazine and there was a huge picture of us holding hands in the lobby. There was another one of us pinned in the middle of the paparazzi. The third picture was of the pool where we could make out two figures under the water. James bit his lip so hard that it bled.

"Can you go, Katie?" I asked.

Katie left the room with out a word of protest. James looked up at me angrily, his lip gushing blood down his chin.

"They have no proof. These pictures mean nothing. So we're holding hands? Big whoop. The other one is of us freaking out in the paparazzi barrage and the third can't even be called a legit picture of us. We'll be fine, James."

My best friend grabbed my hand and pulled me up off my bed. He pulled me silently down the hall and towards the front door.

"Where are you…," Mom began and I lost her once the door closed behind us.

"James, where are we going?" I shouted as we took the stairs three at a time.

"The lobby," he growled in a low husky tone that turned me on.

James shoved me against the wall beside the pool entrance and held me down by my shoulders. He looked around at everyone who was outright staring at us. "If any of you are paparazzi, which I'm sure some of you are, get your cameras ready for a show."

Panic flowed over me like a cold waterfall when I realized he was going to expose us. "James, think about this," I hissed into his ear.

A bunch of people stood up with professional camera and there were some that just wanted pictures of what ever was going to happen. We were under an attack of questions in a second. Before I could get a word in edge wise, James crashed his mouth against mine.

My mind was reeling. This kiss was like no other we'd ever shared. It was filled with anger, passion, love, hate and every emotion I know of. His tongue was like fire in my mouth. His hands pulled my hair causing me pain and pleasure mixed into one massive entity that was beginning to show in my jeans.

James pulled away and I felt my neglected mouth go cold, and my face heat up like a tomato.

"Yeah, we're dating! So what?" James said grabbing my hand and leaning against me.

He lost it. Now the world will shun us. Gustavo will probably eat us and griffin will drop the band. I don't think he thought this through all the way.

* * *

Review if you'd like. **~iska XOXO**

**I know** **a lot**** of you read this! No need to lurk in the corners! **

**Anonymous is enabled!**

CLICK THAT BUTTON!

EH EH!

CLICK THAT BUTTON!

VVVVV


	24. Chapter 24

**Authors Note: **

**_- _**sorry It's been forever. I got caught up writing on my new fanfic, Nothing is Impossible a JamesXOc and KendallXOc fanfic.

_ALWAYS REMEMBER, HATERS GONNA HATE_

* * *

**Summary:**What happened while James and Kendall were trapped in the sheet after rolling Gustavo off the stretcher? Where will things go after words? Kames Kendall/James M for language and suggestive themes.

* * *

James wedged his leg between mine and pushed upward slowly. My erection was getting harder and he was egging it on. The friction was so hot that I was losing my mind. I held my lips between my teeth to keep back a groan but it didn't work for very long. A long sensuous groan came spilling past my lips. James was working on my neck with his hot mouth. Cameras flashed from everywhere.

I was pulled away from the wall and something covered me and James completely. It was like a giant burlap sack and we were being wheeled away. If I wasn't mistaken I'd say we had bee bagged up and tossed in a laundry bin.

Carlos opened the bag and James gasped for air, "What the hell?"

We were in the boiler room/laundry room.

Logan folded his arm and tapped his foot repeatedly, "What the hell? What the hell was _that_?"

I pulled myself up and sat amongst the burlap sack that I no realized was one of the oversized laundry bags, "I don't even know…"

"That was me being sick of hiding Kendall and I!" James spat hopping over the edge of the bin.

"Gustavo is going to kill you!" Carlos yelled holding his helmet out of stress.

Logan ran a hand though his hair and said, "You of all people, James. This is your dream, this is what you've always wanted. Here you just went and soiled it all."

Carlos looked at James as he stomped on the ground then leaned against a hot water heater.

"If we get shut down, then what? We go back to Minnesota. I could still become a doctor. Carlos can be Carlos. Kendall can try for the Hockey Scholarship thing, but what about you James?" Logan asked.

"I know, I know. This was a huge mistake. You don't need to rub it in," with that James left the boiler room; slamming the door behind him.

I repositioned the laundry bag over my still fully erect penis and cleared my throat, "Uh, guys. Can I have a moment to myself."

Carlos and Logan caught the hint and walked out of the room shielding their eyes. I jumped out of the bin and sat down against the hot water heater nearest to me. It was warm. The whole basement area was warm and muggy. I didn't want to leave. Could I just live here for the rest of my life? I don't want to go and face the paparazzi after what we did. What would I say?

The door creaked open and a girl stepped in. She was kind of pretty and she had dark hair and thick eyebrows. Her skin was a natural tan color and she was pretty short.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly.

"What?"

She closed the door and leaned against it, "I didn't mean for it to go this far. I didn't know James would lash out like that."

I was confused. Who exactly was this girl and what was she talking about?

"I'm the girl that's been leaving notes and stuff," she said digging her toe into the ground.

"Oh! You! Well you've ruined out relationship, thanks," I muttered.

She looked as if she were going to cry, "I'm very sorry! I didn't know you would take it so seriously! I just wanted to meet James and it got out of control!"

"You broke into my apartment!" I shouted.

The girl scrunched her face up, "No, I didn't. I left notes but I'd never go so far as breaking in entry."

"Then who broke into our apartment?"

"I don't know, but it wasn't me," she said twisting the hem of her t-shirt. She couldn't have been any older than thirteen.

I sighed and pounded my head slowly against the water heater, "If you want to meet James, you can. But we have to get out of this mess somehow."

"I think I can help!" she said cheerily.

"Oh?"

She nodded vigorously, "I'll help you in return for everything I caused, I'm Akina."

As much as I didn't want to work with this girl, I had to. If I wanted my life to go back to normal, then she was the answer. I also have to solve the problem of who broke into our apartment.

"One last question,"

"Uh huh?"

"Did you plant a listening device in our room?"

Akina furrowed her bushy eyebrows and shook her head, "I don't have that kind of money."

Yet another mystery to solve. Wonderful.

* * *

Ohhh! The stalker revealed, but wait, if she wasn't the one doing all the brekaignin and listening, who was?. **~iska XOXO**

**I know** **a lot**** of you read this! No need to lurk in the corners! **

**Anonymous is enabled!**

CLICK THAT BUTTON!

EH EH!

CLICK THAT BUTTON!

VVVVV


	25. Chapter 25

**Authors Note: **

**_- _**This is the end. I've gotten to busy with other things and I've lost all enthusiasm for this story. I'm sorry to all of you who may be disappointed in the way this ends.

Thank you everyone who has made this my most reviewed story yet!

Thank you everyone who made me a Fav. Author and all that good junk.

_ALWAYS REMEMBER, HATERS GONNA HATE_

* * *

**Summary:**What happened while James and Kendall were trapped in the sheet after rolling Gustavo off the stretcher? Where will things go after words? Kames Kendall/James M for language and suggestive themes.

* * *

I opened the door to our apartment and ushered Akina inside quickly. The paparazzi had been on our tail the whole time it took to get from the boiler room to the apartment. I lost Akina half way through the lobby but she rejoined me on the second floor. I sat her down on the couch beside Katie.

"Who's this?" Katie asked looking the girl over a few times.

"Her name is Akina. She the one that's been leaving creepy notes, but she isn't the one breaking in or leaving hearing devices in my room."

Katie held her hand up, "Wait, so you're saying there is two stalkers?"

"Exactly!" I said snapping my fingers.

"Okay. So why is she here, exactly?"

Akina looked at my little sister and reached in her pocket. She pulled out a handful of cell phones and memory chips, "I stole these."

My eyes widened as she set the devices on the table and took more out of her pocket. "Akina, how did you get these?"

"When we separated I jacked everyone's stuff, it was easy really."

Katie picked up two phones and began deleting any evidence of James and Kendall. I picked up two and so did Akina. We weren't giving anything back until all evidence was erased.

"What do we do with the memory chips?" Akina asked.

"Flush them," Katie said picking up a few and walking to the bathroom.

I followed her with the rest in my hand and we dropped the lot of them into the toilet. I felt better knowing that this could possibly be all the evidence of James and I and it was being destroyed.

"Do you have a box or a bowl or something?" Akina asked.

"Yeah, here," I said handing her an empty bowl from under the kitchen counter as I passed by, "Why?"

"I'm putting the phones in it. Then I'll leave the bowl in the lobby," Akina said putting the phones in the plastic bowl carefully.

"Good thinking," Katie shrugged.

"You should go, Akina, and don't bother James anymore," I said the last part quietly.

Akina looked up from the bowl of phones, "But you said, you'd introduce me to him."

"I know, and I will, but under different circumstances."

Katie lead Akina to the door with the bowl of phones "Okay, I'll see you around then," Akina said.

Katie closed the door behind the girl and turned to me with a skeptical look, "Now what?"

"Now, I've got to go settle things with James," I mumbled sauntering to our bedroom.

James was sitting on his bed reading a magazine and listening to music.

"James," I said waving my hand out in front of me to get his attention.

James pulled the headphones from his ears and gave me a hard look. He looked absolutely pissed and I felt like a total asshole for what I was going to tell him.

"James, I don't think we should be together," I said.

"What?"

"It's not going to work. It's to much stress to keep us hidden and I can't deal with it."

James set the magazine aside and shook his head, "But they all know now."

"No, Katie and I destroyed the evidence. Don't ask, we just did. This whole thing between us is to much. You have a stalker that is bound determined to break us up. On top of that we have to keep everything secret and I just, I just can't!" I yelled wiping the tear running from my eye with the back of my hand.

"Alright," James said getting up and hugging me, "Let's just try and act like this never happened? We never got very far, let's just let it pass?"

I nodded and a wave of relief passed over me. I felt as if a weight was lifted from my shoulders. I couldn't believe I was the one crying, I felt like I should have been the more dominate one in our relationship. I suppose I was the dominate one for breaking us apart and ending it.

"Friends?" James asked pulling away from our hug and holding his hand out.

"Yeah," I said grabbing his hand and pulling him into a shoulder to shoulder brotherly hug, "friends."

* * *

I know I left the whole stalker thing rather unsolved. But like I said above in my Authors Note, I've lost all enthusiasm for this story. When there is no excitement to write on it, then there is no story and when you force write something it doesn't turn out good.

Again, sorry to allt hose who don't like this ending, but this is how it's going to be.

Thank you everyone for the massive support! **~iska XOXO**


	26. Chapter 26

Hello everyone.

I'm currently revamping and re-writing this fanfic.

It will have a better ending and will be put into 3rd person perspective.

Just letting everyone know if this is still on your alert list.


End file.
